Thoughts of a Hero:Rewritten
by The Fool Boy
Summary: Chapter 7 up. The gang go to the spring to save Yuna but have more trouble with Jet. A sphere shows Jet's crime but is it really him? R & R PLEASE!
1. Prologue:Celsius Break In

Sorry if my other version of this was a killjoy. The story in this one will feature more characters then the other. And I will not be continuing the original. I'll try to make this one better and not so confusing. Please Read and Review this! But best of all, enjoy it. I hope it touches you all deeply and truly. This will be a great story for people who love revenge, romance, betrayal, action, adventure and steps to destiny. Hope you like it! REMEMBER! READ AND REVIEW!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thoughts of a Hero:Rewritten  
  
Prologue:Celcius Break-In  
  
The thunder crashed outside of the young Al Bhed's window, destructively. The rain hammered on to her window and created moisture that ran to the sill. Her sleep was being disturbed lately. With the escaped convict on the loose, running a mockery over Luca and Bevelle. He was said to be a sphere hunter, like herself and the rest of the Gullwings. Their search for Tidus had taken a step into the third year and she would be turning nine-teen in just a few days. Her excitement built up inside her like every year when it came. She had more attention surround her than usual, and she always prayed for Tidus to come back. Just to see her.  
  
Even though Yuna had her eyes on him for a very long time, he and Rikku had always been very close. They always expressed their feelings toward each other and never held back. She vowed that she would go through anything and everything just to see him one last time. Rikku got up from the bed she slumbered in and walked down the stairs in her night clothes. The yellow undergarments, and matching bikini top. She went to the bar counter poured herself a glass of water. She moved her blonde hair out of the way and put it to her lips. A loud crash came from the hall, causing her to jump and drop the glass. It shattered into a million tiny pieces on the floor. The clock by the bar counter read: 2:19. It was late and she hadn't even a wink of sleep. She went to the sliding doors and peered her head out to hide her half-nakedness. No one was there. Just a toppled over monitor. Their space to store goods had been limited for the past few months. Boxes and crates were piled to the ceiling in the hall way and only a few feet were left to walk down the hall. Rikku sighed and went out to pick it back up. She bent over and the doors closed behind her and wouldn't open. She sighed frustratedly and banged on the doors. Maybe one of the boys were pulling pranks? Footsteps echoed within the cabin and proved that someone was in there.  
  
"Open up, Brother!" she called. There was no answer, just the noise of opening drawers and papers being scattered and thrown about. "Brother? Buddy? Shinra?" she said worriedly. She stuck her fingers in the tiny gap between the two sliding doors and tried to force them open. It was no use. Boxes were being pushed over and the noise of shattering glass cracked within the walls. It wasn't Buddy, Brother nor Shinra. But someone else other than her crew. Yuna and Paine hadn't gone to bed and they surely wouldn't trash the ship and lock her out of cabin. Rikku banged the metal doors as hard as she could, pain ached in her fingers and she rubbed her hand to sooth the pain. She pressed her bare back to the cold metal doors and it gave her a shiver down her spine. She backed away from the door and went to the elevator. Maybe someone was still awake and they could help her get it back open. She hit a button by the elevator and waited patiently before it would open. She became impatient and pushed it again, then three more times. She then knew, someone had sealed her in the hall. She kicked a box and pouted. She folded her arms and thought for a few moments. She went back to the other door and it was still sealed shut. She banged her head against it in frustration softly. "OPEN THE DOOR!" she complained. "I know you're in there, Brother!" she banged on the door once more and it opened as if it was magical. "What?"   
  
Boxes and chairs were toppled over, papers were scattered and the table next to Rikku's bed was raided of it's drawers. She stared around in horror from the havoc of whoever created it. The bar was a mess with glasses shattered on the floor, and a lamp was cracked in half over the bed. Luckily, a photo of her and Tidus was safe on the floor by her bed. Whoever it was wasn't totally heartless, at least they spared one of the things that meant most importantly to her. She picked it up and flicked off a few pieces of glass and set it on the bed carefully while she got dressed. She went to her dresser (Which was raided as well) and tried to push it back up. She struggled but managed to pulled the large dresser out of the way and found that most of her clothes had fallen out on to the rug floor. She shuffled them back into their selected drawers and shut them, her face was hot and he heart beat with fear from what had just happened. She grabbed the green, mini-skirt and slipped it up her legs. She walked out with her daggers handy and went to the elevator. Everything seemed to be working fine now, but the scarce movements and noises that came from her room were how she would say "freaky". She went to the bridge and someone was shuffling through papers on Shinra's desk. It was none other than the culprit, or so from what she could see. She could tell it was a man and that it wasn't any of the boys from her crew. The man looked at her as the doors closed behind the attractive girl and she pounced at him. He dodged her and stood still. She threw one of her daggers at him and he jumped in the air making a swift pose and the dagger flew straight into the metal wall. She was now only armed with one of the crimson blades as he took out a weapon of his own. It looked to be a gun but she didn't back down. She rolled out of the way as he shot a stream of bullets. As he shot, the barrel of the gun lit up and she could see a glimpse of his face. He had a small globe in his fear, from what she could see. The bridge lit up, Yuna, Paine and the others came charging in with their guns and sword ready to fight. The man was young, messy white hair, a long red scarf that covered his neck and one strapped around his left knee, reddish-brown eyes, blue jeans, black shirt, brown vest and a large strap of ammo ran around his chest and on his back. The weapon he had was some type of machine gun.  
  
"Rikku!" Yuna shouted as the man reloaded his gun. Rikku ran at him with her dagger raised. He looked up and took his attention away from his gun and jumped out of the way, if he hadn't he might've been sliced in two. Paine and Yuna had joined the fight, Paine slashing away and almost cutting him. And Yuna, who had shot at him from a distance. The white-haired boy seemed to be enjoying himself while dodging the attacks they threw at him.  
  
"Hold still." Paine said sarcastically. He paid no mind and took several bullets from his strap and finished reloading his gun. He flipped it around his finger and let the lock pull back itself, locking the bullets into place. Paine raised her sword and he raised his gun, making her back away. "Impressive." she said. The man smiled and tossed the globe in one hand and caught it in the other. But then Rikku realized it wasn't just any glimmering globe. It was one of their spheres! He must be the escaped convict! While he was playing with the sphere she tackled him and he dropped his gun. The girl sat on top of him and banged his head against the floor by grabbing his shirt and lifting him up and down. He pushed her off by grabbing hold of her hips and throwing her behind him. Of course he didn't hurt her but he could've if he had thrown her just a bit harder. One of his hands were gloved, obviously the hand he used his fire arm in. As he raced for his gun, it was shot out of the way by Yuna and her deadeye pistols.  
  
"Tough luck." she smirked. The boy reached for another weapon it seemed and threw it towards Yuna. It was a boomerang with sharp ends. It swiped Yuna's gun away from her and gave it back to it's owner, giving Yuna a bloody present as well. He aimed the gun at them with caution. He eyed the young Al Bhed carefully and retrieved his other weapon. Paine on the other hand was rather impressed by his combat and dodging techniques. He was a few inches taller than Rikku but knew how to handle himself. Rikku dropped her dagger and it made a "clang" sound when it hit the metal floor. She had the sphere in hand and gave it to the boy, sighing in defeat.  
  
"Happy?" she said sadly. He smiled and gave the gun back to Yuna but keeping his own tightly at his side. She could tell he was full of joy and rapture, he may have been a sphere hunter, but they weren't going to let him take the sphere just because he was, let me tell you. He made his way back to the elevator; on to the deck where he would make his escape. After the elevator doors closed, they raced to the engine room and shut off the support cable lift. He would surely be stuck up there for a long while. Buddy pulled two wires and a loud "creak" was heard above them. He was trapped and there was nothing he could do about it! Rikku giggled and thought about the mysterious young man's situation right about now.   
  
"Well it looks like we're stuck down here too." Buddy sighed. "Unless we find someone small enough to fit through this vent we're stuck down here." His eyes traveled to Rikku who was busy off to her own world. Brother and Buddy looked at each other and made an evil grin. "Rikku!" he called. Rikku came running with a smile on her face. "We need you to go through and get the sphere. Even though it'll mean climbing an elevator shaft I'm sure you can do it." Rikku looked worried.  
  
"I have to go through an air-vent then beat up the guy who took the sphere? I guess but then what?" she said calmly. She was taking it better than they had thought she would.  
  
"We'll turn the elevator back on and tie him up, then call the authorities and claim our reward." he gave a small, proud chuckle and opened the vent. "Here you go." Rikku crawled on her belly through the air vent and squeezed on to the bridge. A small staticky noise came from her skirt. A small radio was inside one of the pouches on her belt, she took it out and spoke into it.  
  
"What's up?" she said. Buddy was on the other end.  
  
"Go to the vent above Shinra's desk. It leads to the cabins. When you're there, climb into the one above the counter and then you should be right above the elevator. Buddy. Over and out." he said coolly. Rikku put it back and climbed on to Shinra's desk, she took out the vent cover and squeezed through, head first. The cool metal rubbed against her bare skin and sent more shivers down her spine. She finally reached the cabins and glanced at the vent above the bar counter. She pushed a chair on to the counter and climbed on to it, keeping her balance and the chair steady, she opened the vent cover and squirmed inside on her front. The chair collapsed behind her as she lifted her feet into the small opening. Every time she moved, a banging noise was either above her, side to side, or under her. She could hear the shouts of the boy stranded in the elevator. She reached the shaft and slid down on to the elevator. She picked the radio again and spoke into it.   
  
"I thought you said I had to climb it?!" she called. "Not jump down from an opening and get the sphere!"   
  
"Just take him out! Whatever's on that sphere must be important enough for someone to steal! Just take it so we can get this ramble over with!" She pushed it back into the pouch and made her way to the hatch above the elevator. She removed it and jumped inside, silently. It took him a few seconds to see her, as he had been trying to unseal the doors..  
  
"Now you know how I felt!" she shouted and punched him in the face. He got up slowly with a bloody lip. She had both of her daggers in hand and he didn't even dare to reach for his gun. Instead he just stood still with the sphere in his hand.   
  
"Well, I did have to find a way so you wouldn't disturb me in the process of thievery. Didn't I? This sphere is mine now, so go back to finding the other ones that actually don't matter to me." he said.  
  
"That one matters to you? Why?" she said in a distracted way.  
  
"That's not of your concern. Know a way outta here? Or am I going to force you to tell me?"  
  
"Uh hello? I'm the goodguy. I'm not supposed to tell you! And besides, I'm here to take back the sphere! Now fork it over!" Rikku said with readied weapons.  
  
"Fine. Have it your way." he said quietly. He reached for his gun by was cut on the arm by Rikku's blade.  
  
"Don't even think about it." she said winking at him. He winked back and they circled each other. Ready to fight and possibly kill their prey, Rikku jabbed both of her daggers at him but he evaded them easily and she rammed them into the metal wall. She jumped back, keeping a fixed eye upon him and ripped the daggers out of the wall, leaving two thin holes inside of it. She charged again but he caught her and the daggers went between his arms and chest. It was almost as if they had been hugging. She took the daggers out and pulled herself away. He narrowed his eyes and jumped to the hatch ledge and tried to pull himself up. Rikku grabbed his feet and dragged him down. He banged his head against the elevator door and received a knock out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rikku grabbed the sphere that had rolled to the corner of the elevator and inserted it into her satchel. She took the radio and spoke:"Mission accomplished." she chuckled.   
  
"Where's the guy?" Buddy questioned.  
  
"He's knocked out. And I have a feeling that if we give him the right punishment, he won't wake up for a long time. Rikku, over and out!" The elevator started working again. It lowered to the engine room and everyone stepped inside. Paine kicked the man's body twice and they all laughed. His gun was still in it's holster on his back and the boomerang was somewhere on his belt behind him. He breathed weakly when they stopped, but Rikku did her best not to worry. She hadn't killed him of course but she could've if she wanted to. It was 3:57 am. The crew was sleepy and weak, but Buddy and Brother had enough energy to tie him up in the engine room and keep him there until day break, then they would leave him stranded somewhere, probably the Bikanel Desert.  
  
Yuna and Paine had been in the engine room helping Buddy fix some leaking pipes. Shinra and Brother were on the deck cleaning off some grime. Rikku was the only one who had the urge to sleep. But they all went into a deep slumber and slept late the next day.  
  
  
  
The white haired man had been shackled to some of the pipes and had little space to sit down so he stood. He was awoken by Rikku who had brought him down some food and to lend him more space so he could sit. "Hungry?" she said smiling. He nodded thankfully and looked at the plate of food and water she had prepared for him. She set it down on the floor and taken his shackles off of the pipe and locked them on to another one closer to the ground. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Whoever you want me to be." he said softly. She was moved by his kindness. She thought he would be an obnoxious jerk but he must've had a way with women. Of course, this didn't make her trust him. She sat down next across from him and put her legs to her shin. The short skirt had fallen back revealing her soft skin. "Have a name?"   
  
"Jet." he said rattling the chains and lying on his back. He picked up a half of a sandwich and bit into it. "Jet Enduro." He took another bite and then a sip of water.   
  
"Jet Enduro." she whispered to herself. In her point of view, he looked like a guy that would be hard to get along with. But handsome nonetheless. He finished the sandwich and the rest of the water. She took the plate then headed back to the bridge. He stared at the ceiling and thought about the sphere. Why was itso important? Why did he need it? What was on there? He figured that they might show him before they tossed him overboard. Would they toss him overboard? They always did it in the stories. And they were just like pirates. He was too so he couldn't complain. Who was this mysteriously attractive woman? What was her name? Too bad he didn't ask her. He rattled the shackles again and they didn't budge, he banged them and grinded them against metal and the floor but nothing came of it. The frustration was building up inside of him that he couldn't stand being down here for another few hours. "Jerks." he muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Comments:So how was the rewrite? Please tell me it was better than the original! I thought that one was kinda corny. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this as much as I liked writing it! Please review! 


	2. A New Beginning

First of all, I wanna thank Chappu for reviewing this. Thanks for the praise, and better yet, thanks for the review! I hope to ya'll occupied with the strange little stories I create. But here's just one of 'em. So we've all met Jet Enduro (By the way, he can be playable in Wild Arms 3), a quiet, strange young man with the urge for the spheres. He created some mischief while sneaking on board their ship, but I will reveal how he was capable of doing that. But that's not important. What is is that this is the next chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter # 1:A New Beginning  
  
Jet rattled the shackles for the next half-hour before Paine told him to shut up. He had no idea where they were going or where they were taking him. His adjure to escape just grew larger and larger as time passed. Their sophisticated technology amazed him and made him wonder how there could be such machines. He knew from their air-ship that they were Al Bhed. Sphere hunters, I might add. He did his best to stand up and it seemed more like kneeling. He pulled harder and harder on the shackles but it was no use. They had been made with some impulsive metal or iron. He pulled again and the shackles pushed on his wrists; turning them bright red. He sighed in frustration and went back to rattling. He shook them violently when the door opened again.  
  
"I thought I told you to quit it?!" Paine shouted at him.  
  
"Well it's kinda hard when you want to get outta here!" Jet shot back, just as vociferously. Paine sighed and shut the door again, leaving him in the filmy engine room with the engine's beating in his ears. It was rather sweltering as well. The steam that burst up from the opening and closing engines felt like the sun. He struggled to pull off his scarf and sat it next to him in a heap. The behemothic air-ship gave an ample moan and landed on some sort of surface. Couldn't be land though. The ship jiggled a little bit after they landed, could they be on water? That was his first guess. The door opened one last time and Buddy came down with a pair of keys, he was swinging around his fingers.  
  
"So sunshine, how was your night?" he laughed. Jet didn't answer and waited patiently for him to release him from the pipes. Behind him stood Paine, obviously protecting his hide. "C'mon, we're goin' to Luca. You're favorite place in the world, right?" he forced another laugh and led him to the elevator, with Paine walking right next to him. The elevator chugged and the sliding doors opened. Paine stepped in first with her sword at her side, Buddy pushed Jet in and punched one of the buttons. They shot upward a few floors and stopped. The sliding doors made an oily squeak when they stopped on the bridge. One of the hatch doors were open and a sunny light and cool breeze filled the room. "You'll be gettin' a big surprise today."   
  
"I can hardly wait." Jet muttered under his breath. They went out into the large city of Luca. Many people rushed about the streets, some heading for the stadium and some for the docks. Paine leaned on her sword as she stared around at the people gathering at the stadium. Blitzball season hadn't started yet, so what could they be doing? The others weren't with them, if they were going to the stadium, chances are they were already in the giant globe. The three entered the stadium with no rush. People stepped out of the way and bowed to Paine and Buddy, gracefully. The stage was the only substance that was lit, everything else was next to pitch black. In the air, the screeching noise of an electric guitar player, strimmed on the strings of the instrument with the greatest of ease. Two more guitarists shot into the air on hover-board like vehicles they stood on. Below the stage was some sort of statue with four faces on it. It was a golden-yellow and had eight arms. The faces were admired by the fans in the stadium, each face with a different facial expression. The hands started to bang on large drums with the drumsticks they had in their hands. Lights shot into the air, each one reflecting it's beam on to the stage. Two attractive young women were in the air, in a cage or some platform and were lowered to the blue platform which was the stage. Yuna was one of them, the other was a woman dressed in the same blue and black outfit with longer hair and a microphone. A voice echoed over a loud speaker.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Let's give it up for YUNA AND LENNE!" the male voice shouted. There was a roaring shout of people cheering at the women setting foot on the stage. With the microphone in hand, the two started to sing. Jet, Paine and Buddy stood in the entrance, having a perfect view of the women from where they were stationed. The claps, whistles and cheers died down in their singing process. Their voices was beautiful and enchanting. Jet was busy hatching a plan to escape the shackles' grasp. Although he had no gun but they didn't take his boomerang. He reached with both hands to his belt and took out the sharp-ended death weapon and began to saw at the chains. After about ten minutes he got one of the shackles off and already starting on the other. Yuna and Lenne had started their fourth song called "Forgotten Memories". The title seemed weird but it actually turned out soothing. A clack, snap and crack and he was free. It took buddy moments to figure it, he and Paine chased after him up and down the bleachers. Many people gasped at their rudeness and many recognized Jet as the convict.  
  
"Jet! Get back here!" Buddy shouted. Jet gave him a taunting salute and jumped over heads and seats in the stadium. Paine stopped Buddy with the end of her sword.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get him." she said. She reached for her belt and took out another small radio. "Rikku, he's heading your way. I'll tail 'em." she said hoarsely.  
  
"Roger." Rikku's replied.  
  
The blonde-headed girl was stationed next to an old man with her daggers in hand. She saw the young outlaw pace for the exit. "Boy you are goin' down." she said with a sly grin upon her face. She took a different route instead of just taking him head on. She eyed Paine going for him from behind as well. Rikku ran up some stairs, bumping into anyone in her path. She knocked a few people over and smiled back with a "sorry" and continued after Jet. Soon, she was right above him. Running on a bridge that was structured across the glimmering stage, Paine's asperity seemed to be building up as she paced faster and faster toward him. She climbed on to one of the rails and jumped. She toppled on to him and they both fell backwards, her head on his chest and her knees in between his legs. She struggled to pull him up and pushed him against the wall. Paine came running with her skull-crested sword in hand.  
  
"Nice work, Rikku. And this time we didn't have to beat up anyone else." Paine smiled. Rikku nodded and glanced at Buddy with the shackles in his hand. He panted heavily as the two held him against the wall. He held up the shackles, still catching his breath.  
  
"He sawed through them! We forgot to take his boomerang!" he complained. Paine took the small curved sculpture from the back of his belt and handed it over to Buddy. Rikku grabbed another pair of cuffs from the pouch on her dress and folded them around Jet's wrists.  
  
"Fabulous." he said sarcastically. Rikku smiled proudly and flipped her daggers around her fingers slyly. Paine rolled her eyes and pushed him forward the exit.  
  
"Not so lucky now, huh?" Paine said plainly. Jet kept his mouth shut, knowing and have seen what Paine could and probably would do to him. She pushed him into a chair and sat in another across from him, outside the stadium. Buddy and Rikku waved goodbye and went back in to watch Yuna and Lenne. "You're the jerk who broke outta that Hakmura prison, right?" Jet nodded. "Funny. You're the first person to ever break out."  
  
"Yeah. I know. Too bad I'm not the last." Jet said slyly. Paine stood up.  
  
"What?!" she said in disbelief.  
  
"Every good outlaw leaves his or her mark when they escape prison. And I did what every good outlaw does, soon some of the most dangerous criminals will be running all over. And the best part is, you have the worst one." a sly grin grew on his face. Paine sat back down with her sword over her lap. Jet cupped his hands together and sat quietly listening to the music and the duo's songs. Paine stared into his cold eyes for what seemed to be forever. Her had ran along the sword's tip and open the leather glove she had. It opened her skin and all he could see was a ethereal stream of blood running down her palm. She paid it no mind and blinked.  
  
The concert was over shortly after his capture and the Gullwings came out of the pitch black stadium with laughs and smiles on their faces. Buddy was speaking to Brother in Al Bhed, something about the Celcius repairs. Jet also spoke the language of Al Bhed. One of the ways to get around for the things he wanted, but his fear of one day he'll be captured again and brought back to the planet from which he escaped. The calling voices that penetrated his mind inside the walls and the things he saw that happened to the sick people who went in there and never came out. But his dark deeds weren't even close to completion.   
  
They reentered the Celcius without closing the hatch door. They were taking a break it looked like and were going to spend the day enjoying themselves. Yuna seemed happy, but something was wrong. That man in the picture he spared of Rikku, he seemed so familiar. As if he had stood right next to him from time to time, watching over him. He couldn't let the thoughts get to him, helping someone would be the last thing he would do. Besides falling in love. The boy sighed as he was pushed into the seat by Shinra's desk. Paine narrowed her eyes at him and went to the sliding elevator doors. Yuna's face was red and she looked sweaty, she took the elevator too and he was left staring around at the faces of Buddy, Brother, Rikku and the boy in the mask, Shinra. He rattled the chains once again and was left with a quick temper and a flushed face.  
  
''Frah dra ramm ys E kuhhy kad uiddy rana?!" Jet shouted. Everyone looked at him strangely. Rikku walked in front of him.  
  
"Al Bhed are you?" she said playfully. Jet's cheeks turned a deep red.  
  
"No, I just picked a little up on my travels! Now lemme go!" he spased. Rikku just giggled some more and left the bridge.  
  
"She's all for ya, mate. Better act fast." he laughed.  
  
"What the hell's that supposed to mean?! Let me go, or I'll do it myself!" the boy complained. Brother forced a laugh.  
  
"You do that." Buddy said with the same taunting salute Jet gave him earlier. "We'll be waiting." Jet's face just turned a deeper red, he raised his hands and tried to force them apart from the strong metal. The force was futile as well as trying to force it apart. He pissed and moaned in frustration at the punishment they've given to him. Though he may deserve it, he felt like he was a prisoner again. They were taking him back to the authorities again and there wasn't anything he could do about it. Or that's what he thought, they might just kill him and throw him overboard and let his corpse rot in the sea. Nah, not even he would do that. And someone of Rikku's character or Yuna's wouldn't even think of something that gruesome. About another hour, Buddy came back with Rikku, Yuna, Paine and Brother. Shinra was no where on the bridge. But he was said to be a whiz and studied often. He might be helping out in the engine room fixing something.  
  
"So Jet, what was on that sphere that was so important?" Rikku said sitting next to him.  
  
"Why don't you figure it out? It's not that hard. Just watch the damn thing and maybe you'll see!" Rikku frowned at him.  
  
"What's your problem?" she said sadly.  
  
"Me? You guys are the one's keeping me hostage. So I think it's you who has the problem." he said slyly. He kicked his feet on to the desk and leaned back, he put his cuffed hands behind his head for support. "Then again most psychos do that." Rikku grew red and pushed him out of the chair.   
  
"We're not psychos, you jerk!" she shouted. She slapped him in the face and a popping noise came right after it. A large red mark was the aftereffect, she raised her hand for another attack when he caught her smooth hand and set it down gently. He sighed and sat back in the chair again, ignoring her other complaints. Rikku sat down on the nose of her piloting position and wrapped her arms around her legs, muttering something about Jet. Buddy shook his head and went to his terminal. Brother smacked Jet on the back of the head and leaned against the head of the ship. Jet paid him no mind and tried to nap, but noises were heard about underneath them. If his wonders were correct, Shinra was playing with his gadgets below them in the engine room. He spread his legs out and reach for some papers on the desk. The crew profiles, forthcoming inventions, upgraded weapons and one of the sphere locations. He took out some of the crew profiles and examined them. The three ladies. Rikku was the youngest of the three and looked to be the most attractive. (In his opinion of course.) He looked at the crew to see if they were watching. No eyes were traveling upon his lone, cold body. He read the profiles carefully and then went on to the "forthcoming inventions". Shinra had been quite the scientist. The small cameras he had developed and the tiny radios the women had, and the weapons were even better. A gun that had the ability to melt through solid stone or any other substance with the exception of water.   
  
"Oh cool." he muttered as he flipped through the rest. Then at last, he looked over the sphere location sheet and stared into a small map. His eyes grew colder as he looked deeper into the bold words. They read "Aregon Tower". His eyes got wider and wider, "Aregon Tower". He folded the piece of paper and stuck it in his pocket as he heard footsteps that patted the floor behind him. Shinra had came up with a large hunk of wires in hand. He walked over to Buddy with the multi-colored wires.  
  
"The rods are shot and the heater ain't gonna work for some time. We'll need to go into town to find another set of rods and a new generator." he said through a clouded voice. "And it looks like we're missin' the turbine engine. Can we go into town? We really need some repairs done on this "Enormous Pile of misplaced objects"." he said dead on. He walked back to the elevator without the reply of his comrade and took it to the engine room once again. Jet walked up to Buddy with his hands raised and a desperate look on his face.  
  
"What do you want?" he said as if he didn't already know the answer. Jet grunted.  
  
"I want you take them off, numbskull. Or will I have to make you fork over the keys?!" he threatened.  
  
"Boy, threatening me won't get you anywhere. But maybe if you're willing to be tossed over to the guard, then I'll let you go. Or perhaps you'd like to cut the Wings a deal?" he said with a grin forming upon his face. Jet's desperate look dropped and produced a worried one.  
  
"What kind of deal?" he asked daintly. Rikku listened to their "conversation", trying her best to keep out of their acknowledge.  
  
"Well it's simple really. Even someone of your mind could find this easy. All you have to do is shake or nod your head. You help us Gulls with sphere hunting for awhile and we hide you from the guard. Whaddya say? It'll be fun! The infamous Enduro teaming up with the Gullwings! Others won't stand a chance! I mean, you are a sphere hunter, right?" he said vigorously. Jet nodded at the young man and held up his hands again. Buddy sighed and took out a rusty set of keys. He unlocked him and the shackles fell to the floor. Rikku stared at Buddy with a frown on her face. Jet sat down at Shinra's desk, wiggling his hands and getting the feel of free hands back in his bones again.  
  
She jumped from her station and grabbed Buddy by the collar. "You have no idea what you've just done, do you?" she said quietly. Buddy removed her from his chest and calmed her down.  
  
"Don't worry, he's cut us a deal. And when we're out on the streets he'll be on chains again." he said calmly. Rikku sighed in relief.  
  
"Hear that, Jet? When we get off the ship, you'll be in those metal mittens again!" she laughed. Buddy shook his head at her back and sat back down. Shinra had come back without the multi-colored wires this time and instead with a toolbox and a pair of pliers in hand. Paine and Yuna came on to the bridge, Yuna with a smile forming on her lips and Paine with her arms crossed and her gothic grin like always. Rikku folded the shackles over Jet's wrists again and put a wire around the links. She grabbed hold of the wire and tied it around her wrist durably. She yanked at it and he was forced out of the chair, to her side.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Buddy asked, turning to his comrades. There was no reply but he expected them all to be. Everyone stepped out of the crimson giant and on to the sunny streets by the harbor. Rikku tugged at Jet's chains to annoy him like he did her for no good reason. She laughed about it once in awhile but just did it for revenge. Buddy, Shinra and Brother went into a station with large letters above it called "Vehicle Repair". Buddy banged on the counter top and a large man with stains all over his shirt and a oily rag in his hand came out of one of the backrooms.  
  
"Yeah?" he said annoyed. Buddy looked nervous staring at the man. He had tattoos all the way up his arms to his neck, a soul patch on his chin and was bald with the exception of a green mohawk.  
  
Buddy swallowed and opened his mouth, "Yeah, um our ship. It's kinda' outta shape and it's got a few mechanical problems. Do you think you could take a look? It's docked on the harbor and we really think t-that it needs to be looked a-at." he said sweating. The large man stared at him for a few seconds.  
  
"Yeah, I'll check it out when I'm done with all of the other junk I got." Buddy forced a small smile on his hot face.  
  
"O-okay. How l-long do you think that'll be?" he asked, trying to stay calm. The man didn't answer and stepped into the back room again with the door slamming behind him. Buddy swallowed again and they exited the station.   
  
"Man, what a weirdo." Rikku said shivering. Jet pulled back on the wire making her fall back. She pulled back and the next thing they knew, they were having a tug of war match. Yuna giggled and thought of it as "cute" while Paine looked at it the way she would look at fairy tale creatures. In disgust. Rikku pulled one last time and he toppled over on to the cement.  
  
"You're lucky I'm in chains, otherwise you wouldn't be here right now." he said sharply. Rikku just smiled playfully and tugged at the wire again, yanking him off of the adamantine ground. He stood up and brushed the dust and dirt off of his front and continued with Rikku as his guideline. Shinra, Buddy and Brother walked into another mechanical engineering shop leaving the girls with....Jet. "Oh great, now I'm stuck with Goldie Locks and the two bears." Jet complained. Rikku slapped his head in a playful manner, getting him to shut up.  
  
"I say we gag him and throw him into the water." Paine smiled. She cracked her knuckles and then wiggled her fingers.  
  
"Buddy said we have to baby-sit him. Jerk. Never gives us time alone." Rikku said, yanking on the wire once again. Jet groaned at her remarks and temper.  
  
"I have an idea, why just not let me go? It'll be easier for you and me!" Jet suggested with hope in his voice. Rikku shook her head in disappointment.  
  
"To let you hurt more people?! No way. Either you're very stupid, or we're just uncomfortable with your jokes and such. What makes you t-" she started, Jet cut her off with a pointed finger.  
  
"Hey I never killed anybody. It's when I kill somebody and that somebody will be-"  
  
"Shut up, Jet. If you want out of this situation, you're gonna have to work your way out like the rest of us." Yuna said folding her arms. "If you don't want us to hold you back for any reason, just say and we'll gladly give you to the "wonderful" guard. And then you'll be right back where you started." Jet clenched his teeth and then rocked them back and forth.   
  
"Fine have it your way." and with that, there wasn't another word out of him. The girls went toward the cafe`, Rikku had a struggled to get to the entrance by forcing Jet to do so. It was quiet and peaceful with cheerful people admiring their lively approach. Many of the men stared at them with cheers and whistling to compliment their figure. Yuna and Rikku blushed, Paine just sighed and sat down at one of the stools. Yuna and Rikku made their way through the crowded townies and sat at the stools next to her. Jet sat to Rikku's side with the chains rubbing against his pale skin.   
  
"So, where to?" Rikku said excited.  
  
"Wherever you want it to be." Paine said, a man came by with a cherry colored drink with a small slice of lemon on the glass.   
  
"On the house." he said plainly and went off to feed the other customers' want.  
  
"How about we go water-skiing?!" Rikku said, filled with joy like a child off to a themepark. Paine shook her head without looking at her. Rikku's rapture suddenly dropped and she popped another idea into her head. "Swimming? Scuba-diving? How about volleyball?"  
  
"No way I'll be seen in a bikini." Paine said with her eyes closed and her legs kicked on to the counter. Rikku rested her chin in one hand for some time to think. Jet sat on the stool banging his head on the counter. He moaned as he sat up.  
  
"Man, spending the day with a bunch of women is beyond me. Can't you people just pick something?! I wanna get on with my life." Jet shot quickly. His temper was quick and it was building up very quickly. The boy's cold eyes fixed on to Rikku's as she turned around, ready to pounce at his prey and make an escape.  
  
"Will you ever keep quiet? I'm tryin' to think here." she said, tugging on the wire again. But he made no motion, just the muscles holding the wire back. She tugged again, rested her left leg on her right knee and pouted. Yuna stood up and headed down a small hallway that led to the restrooms. Paine dropped her feet and leaned on the wall; waiting for Yuna to emerge from the hallway so they could leave. "I got it! How 'bout we go to the sphere theater?" she asked hopefully. Paine smirked. Yuna emerged a few minutes later. "We're going to the sphere theater!"   
  
Yuna smiled at the thought and said nothing. Rikku and Jet in front, Jet trying to keep up with the running Rikku and Yuna and Paine behind them talking about something. Whatever it was, it wasn't any of his business though. He couldn't help but wonder about the picture he saw in Rikku's room that night. The strangest thing.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere in Luca.......  
  
"So, I hear you've found the Destiny-sphere. How much you want?" a one eyed man said. He spoke to a shadowed man in a desk with two other men at his sides. Both in black suits and sunglasses on. They narrowed their eyes at the cocky young man.  
  
"Not for sale. Besides, you don't want it." he said. His voice was deep and raspy. A man of maybe fifty or sixty at the most. "Bad things are on this. Some people go insane just thinking about it. That's why it doesn't belong with the likes of you. Case closed, find someone else that's willing to sell. Because I ain't sellin'." he thumped a black sphere on to his desk. "Get lost or get tossed."   
  
"Yeah, sorry to bother you old man. But it's kind of a shame. You know, I really wanted to know what was on there. You see I'm kind of, a rebel. The twisted emperor we're guarded by isn't playin' fair. So if it's something to blackmail him by in that, I get the point. Whatever it is, it's none of my business right? So I guess I'll just be goin' then, right?" he said, almost as if he were enjoying their conversation. The man didn't seem to be the easiest to trust, but what he was saying could've been true.  
  
"I said get lo- hey! Get back here!" he shouted. The young man snatched the globe from his desk and ran out a door with a dirty window sill. "After him!" the man pointed to the door. The two men charged after the other with guns raised. The one-eyed teen made his way through a small abandoned building with the black sphere in hand. He ran across upturned desks with the greatest of ease, but sadly. He turned into a room with a dead end in his path. A cracked window and a, probably, empty fire extinguisher at it's base. He picked it up and threw it at the window, to his theory it crashed through perfectly and exploded on the street below. He jumped out just as guns started to blaze. He fell about two stories and landed in a garbage dumpster near the building. He fell in deep and disguised himself to avoid attention of the men in black. Some grime just left a little bit of space by his left eye so he could see. They were peering out of the window with their guns pointing down. They nodded to each other and went back in.   
  
"Heh, suckers." he muttered as he jumped out of the old bin and brushed the grime off. He was in a dimly lit alley with the sun, barely shining in on him. He walked out of it and bumped into Rikku, Yuna, Paine and Jet. "Well hi! Didn't expect to see you here! How ya been?" he asked them. he put an arm on Rikku's shoulder and gave her a nugie. "Hey Cid's girl! Finally started lookin' for a man, eh?" he joked as he saw Jet. Rikku shook her head.  
  
"Gippal!" she had excitement in her voice as usual. "I was wondering when I'd get another chance to see you. This is Jet. He's an outlaw that I have to baby sit 'cause he cut some deal with Buddy. And plus, he's the badguy. And we don't even like each other." she said punching him in the shoulder.  
  
"Damn straight." Jet said rolling his eyes. Gippal hid the small ball behind him as Jet laid his eyes upon it. He stared at Jet until he glanced back up at him.  
  
"Outlaw, huh? What are ya in for? Nah, don't blame ya. Gotta keep the women away somehow, right? But I see Rikku has seen to that." he cracked another joke. "But in all of seriousness, what happened to ya?"  
  
"I prefer to keep that classified. Ask me when I feel like talking. But right now, it's just one step closer for you to lose another eye." he shot smartly. Gippal rolled his eyes and went back to the women.  
  
"Anyway, I guess I gotta run. The machine faction needs more people to run at night and I'm booked for three machines. Sorry, wish I could talk more!" he ran off. Rikku sighed and continued walking, not as jolly as she had before but still excited about where they would be in a few minutes.  
  
They reached the theater in minutes and entered the brightly lit lobby. Many people sat in lobby chairs or were at the counter, paying for their tickets. And some even buying refreshments and snacks. Jet was still miserable and his captor was his exact opposite. Feisty and happy she was and rarely seen sad or angry, at least in his point of view. She, with Jet right behind her, rushed to the ticket stand with a dozen small coins in her hands and slammed them on the counter. "Four please." she said in excitement. The clerk handed her four pieces of paper. She handed each one of them out to her fellow comrades and they entered an enormous, dark room with small lights that were dimly lit on the ceiling. "Cool. Haven't been to one of these in a long time!" she squeaked, trying to keep her voice down. She pushed Yuna and Paine up the stairs excitedly and dragged Jet behind her. He swung into a seat to her right and sat quietly waiting for the movie to start, Rikku, Paine and Yuna chatted quietly while the lights grew dimmer and and dimmer by the second. Finally the lights were turned off and the screen lit up, it showed three young men standing with weapons in their hands.   
  
"Man, it's cheesy already." Jet muttered, kicking his legs on to the chair in front of him. The weapons were guns which roared with the click of the trigger. Several men around them fell and they walked around the bodies. Jet rested his chin in the palm of his hand while his eyelids grew heavier by the moment. When his eyelids reached each other, he fell into a deep, dark sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The dream that he was projecting in his mind was dark. He and a comrade were running up stairs in a tall tower with guns in hand. A door was chained across, over and under the cracks where a feverish light glimmered through. He kicked at the door several times and it did not open. "This way!" his comrade panted as they turned into a hallway next to the door. They found themselves running up another set of stairs, which seemed like they'd never end. Another door was at the top, slightly open. He pulled open the door and ran inside, behind the door was several whimpers from a person. The cries of a little girl. She was kneeling by her bed with her hands closed around each other, she seemed to be praying. The bed was a hot pink and the sheets were pulled back to the ends. Tears dropped on to the bed making it a darker pink and a damp little river. His partner put a hand on the girl's shoulder.  
  
"Is she the one?" Jet said putting his gun to the floor. "She is isn't she? Yes?" he walked toward the girl and the man.  
  
"Jet, have you ever felt betrayed? Like when a friend stabs you in the back and you feel like you've lost everything?" he said. His comrade had spiked hair, bleached and thorny.   
  
"It ain't the time Gene, she's the one we're here for. We best get her out of here before whoever the hell captured her comes back, our future is in her hands. We're here for the girl now tell her to-"   
  
"It is the time! I'm sorry, Jet. But you've taken one step too much. You weren't supposed to see this place. The "Shadow" told me to keep this place secret. I'm sorry I couldn't of told you before, otherwise you wouldn't be in this situation. I'm sorry, Jet. Forgive me." Gene raised a gun, a revolver with two barrels.  
  
"What are you doing Gene?! Are you insane?! You.......you set me up." Jet said, feeling the pain as how Gene had told. He took a daint step backward and slipped on the gun. Gene had walked toward him a grin on his face, half of a smile, and half of a frown. A bullet was fired, and then another. Jet fell all the way back with two bullets in his abdomen and with his hand clutched over his bloody stomach. Blood leaked out about two inches away from the hole. He took his hand off and stared at it, his palm and all the way to his finger tips were lined with blood. Gene raised the gun to his head and clicked the trigger. The widow-making chamber was empty and his time was running out.   
  
"Goodbye, old friend." he said. He grabbed the girl by the shoulder and yanked her up from her position. She had cried harder at the sight of Jet's almost lifeless body. The girl screamed and struggled to stay away from this two-faced man but it was futile. The door slammed and he stayed staring at the ceiling. A tear formed in the corner of his eye and dropped to the cold ground beneath him. It began to create a small puddle of saltwater near his red ears, he struggled to stand up but felt a shattering pain within his body. He coughed and spit up a large pile of blood. He leaned against the wall, still clutching his stomach as if it were to fly away. He opened the door and collapsed. A voice echoed in the halls, "To save yourself, you must believe in what you are given. Save me...." it said. It was a female voice. A beautiful, female voice. He smiled, and then dropped his head to the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes:Sooo, how was that? Sorry if it wasn't as fast as you thought it would be but it's a good story in my opinion so far. He hears this voice in the dream he had, his friend betrayed him. In his dream but what if it actually happened? What if the hallucination he was having was the effects of his past? Being set up by someone who mattered most was a shattered memory of his which you will find more about in the next chapter. Oh yes, there is some Al Bhed in there you might want to check on albhed.netfirms.com. It can translate it for you. R&R! 


	3. Escape is not an Option

Jet's dream seemed to be unreal. He was shot in the gut and he would've died in under fifteen minutes while the bullet ate at his insides. But what really happened? Hehehehe, thanks for the review Chappu and XtremeNuisance. The dream won't be discussed in the chapter so there. But instead, things between the group will heat up. A new character will be introduced into this chapter, so watch, look and err...watch or something.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter # 2:Escape is not an Option  
  
Jet woke up about an hour and a half later when the movie was at it's finale`. A man and a woman were running through a dark hallway with someone or something behind them. The man had shining black hair and the woman, a natural blonde. He pulled her into a messy room and locked it, he then started to pile objects against the bronze door to baricade them from the enemy. He pulled out a small revolver and got as far away from the door as possible. The woman, carrying a small metal object in her hand was stationed next to him with torn clothes, messy hair and blood stains all over her clothes. The man aimed the gun at the door and waited patiently with his heart beating in his chest. "It's coming." he said quietly. The door crashed open and a gruesome looking monster appeared. Most of the man made baricade had been sent into the air, smashing through windows and into the wall. The gun roared and a stream of bullets shot through the steaming barrel and into the creature's flesh.   
  
"Oh brother." Jet said rolling his eyes yet again. He stood up; forgetting that his chains were still sealed on his wrists, Rikku yanked him back down watching the screen.  
  
"This is the best part!" she whispered. "Siddown!" Jet did as he was told and sighed in frustration.  
  
"Why was I the one who had to get stuck with you? It's a living hell trying to get you to do something." she shushed him again. The movie credits started to roll and they stood up once more. Rikku strecthed her arms and led him out of the large room where other Spirans rushed out. Rikku stood beside Jet, waiting for Yuna and Paine. Yna, who had gotten queazy, had rushed to the bathroom. The ending sequence was violent, filled with blood and guts flying everywhere. Rikku, who hadn't known, just picked a random movie that looked entertaining. Paine had been watching the credits while Yuna came from the restroom looking very dibilitated. She had turned pale from the last time he saw her. Paine had just come out of the theater, grinning at Yuna.  
  
"Looks like you had an "interesting" encounter with gore." she chuckled. Yuna nodded, hugging her stomach. "Well next time, I'll allow Rikku NOT to pick the movie. C'mon, Buddy's probably waiting." As the exited the theater, a group of men in black uniforms surrounded the harbor, each one carrying a weapon of some sort. Jet's heart rate began to increase as they passed them. His nerves of the men in black had haunted him before, they were the same ones when he did his time in prison. They were the Spiran Guard. They took no notice to them and seemed to be acknowledged to a few other people. Two women, they nodded and shook their heads about a description they spoke about a man who's on the loose. The summary wasn't easy to hear in their distance from the men but there were some lines in their about white, messy hair and sly movements. More of them were sighted by the department stores and shops they had walked by.  
  
The Celcius hatch door was still open and Buddy was moving about the outside with the mechanic. "This'll cost ya 'bout 77000 gil." he said. Buddy's mouth dropped with an unbelievable look on his face.  
  
"You're kidding, right?........Right?!" he blabbed. The mechanic shook his head with a smile. "Where am I supposed to get that kind of money?! I barely have enough to pay for a hair-cut!" he moaned.  
  
"Well that's the hard part, getting all the money. Tell me when you have the cash and I'll tell you when I can fix it." he said with a smirk. He stalked off toward the auto-garage, leaving Buddy, stranded in wonder. The girls and Jet walked on to the Celcius, Rikku released Jet and he plopped on Shinra's seat and spun around in it. Buddy came back up seconds later with a desperate lip.   
  
"We need money. The repairs will cost us more than we can count and if we keep going like this then we'll be stranded somewhere in the middle of no where. So we have two options." Buddy sighed.  
  
"What are they?" Rikku asked worriedly.   
  
"Either get the money or start a life in Luca." he banged his head on the wall and sat down in his station. "If we get the money, then we're good. So we just need a couple thousand. I have 327 gil."  
  
"I have about 1700 in the cabin." Rikku said, lending a helping hand. She sat on the desk waiting for Paine's reply. It never came. Yuna chirped in and handed over 2712 coins. Some worth more than the others but still, it wouldn't be even close. "You have some Paine, I know you do." Paine leaned against the wall with her eyes closed and her arms folded.  
  
"What makes you think that? If you have some spheres, why don't you give them to the sphere museum Shinra's always appointing us to? They should give us some coin." she replied lazily.  
  
Rikku nodded excitedly, "I never thought of that!" she smiled. Paine smirked once again and headed off to the elevator. Closely followed by Rikku and Yuna. Jet jumped up after Buddy.  
  
"Who're those guards looking for?" he wondered. Buddy turned to him. "Have they been here yet?"  
  
"Well, Jet. Since you're the escape` they're coming for you. You breached their most high-tech security system, took out six guards and hijacked their prototype Sharp Cruiser. I think you'd be wanted." he said. Buddy curled a sly grin on his face.  
  
"I know what you're thinking. And don't you dare turn me in. We cut a deal and I expect you to keep it." Jet took a few steps back. "And besides, why would you wanna break a deal with someone who promised to help you search for spheres?"  
  
"Jet, you're just in this because you don't wanna get captured again. And th-"  
  
"I can help you pay off your debts, I got millions stashed away at the old cemetary. Gimme a chance! I can turn your lives around." he begged. Buddy's grin faded and he patted Jet on the back.  
  
"You'd do that for us?" he said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jet's POV  
  
I didn't really trust any of them. And Buddy didn't act like I could trust him either. When he told me I could stay if I cut them a deal, something felt wrong. I wasn't helping the right person and I certainly wasn't doing the right thing. I never recalled doing anything to break the law in the first place, beside's stealing the money I mean. Brother and Shinra, I hadn't any contact with them at all. Yuna, Paine and Rikku all seemed normal. But the feeling of being aboard their ship-as a guest. No wait, let me rephrase that, as a prisoner. The only freedom I had was on the bridge or in the cabins. On the deck, they'd probably just think I would jump off. Anyway, that dream I had, it really spoke to me. To tell me to trust no one. And that's what I'll do. From here on out, it's just me, my boomerang and my Airget-lamh.   
  
I feel as if I've met one of these comrades of mine. Like I was in contact with them, happy. Though I don't remember anything from my past, hell I don't remember things from two-weeks ago. But if I ever find out how I got into prison, who set me up and how I got into this mess in the first place, I'll make sure that person has as much time as they need to rest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yeah if you get off my back and let me have some freedom once in awhile!" he spat. Buddy raised his eyebrows in surprise.   
  
"Fine. You get your freedom and I guess we can arrange somethings your way."  
  
"Now that's more like it. For one, I don't wanna be a dog and where the handcuffs, second of all I want my weapons back, and lastly, I don't need to be babysat."  
  
"We did that for a reason, you made us a deal and you'll keep it. Run off and we'll never find you!" Buddy shouted. Jet glared at him.  
  
"Fine. But no metal bracelets, you're women can follow me. But they better not get on my nerves." Jet muttered, stalking off toward the elevator. The door opened and Shinra waded out carrying a crate. He dropped it on the floor and the top shot off.  
  
"These are the malfunctioning parts of the Celcius. We'll need another of all of these parts if we want this ship running perfectly. The heater is totally dead and the comunication devices are dead as well. The spare engine in the engine room may have a few thousand volts left but I doubt it'll work more than an hour."   
  
"Hm....well I think Jet'll be able to help us out, ain't that right?" he laughed. Jet gave a sarcastic smile and stepped into the elevator. The sliding doors shut and he shot up. The small breeze of the speed he was gaining lifted up his messy hair and dropped it back down as it stopped. The scent of the clean air reached his nostrils as he stepped on to the metal surface of the deck. The people passing by stared at him and backed away, scared.   
  
He narrowed his eyes and stood up. He climbed down one of the side engines and plopped into the water. He waded over to the beachy sand area and shook his legs to get droplets of water off. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked through the massive town. Several of the men in dark uniforms were still patrolling the street, he did his best to avoid them and stay out of their attention. He wasn't armed, although he could still protect himself from any danger that might occur. His scarf flew in the wind behind him as he walked slowly into a crowd of people. They all seemed to be staring up at someone wearing a red cloak. He wore sunglasses that shielded the color of his eyes. His hair was dark and spiked up, he had a few strips of hair hanging in front of his forehead. "Ladies and gentlemen! Never fear! Zane Gantouse is here!" the announcer shouted. He spoke like the man in the stadium. The crowd erupted with clapping hands and screaming fans. The man bowed at the crowd and spoke.  
  
"I assure you all that the man known as "Jet Enduro" will be recaptured by the end of this month. He has been sighted in this very city more than once today. The Dark Knights have never failed to capture a renegade and we-" he was cut short from a screaming civillian.  
  
"There he is!" a woman said. Everyone backed away and he was surrounded by screaming people. Zane pulled a gun out from his cloak and aimed it at Jet. Zane shot but he dodged it and rolled into the crowd of people. The Dark Knights started to pace after him with guns blazing. "Oh an, me without a weapon." Jet said as he kept his eyes focused on the path ahead. Many people darted out of the way of his approach and watched as he turned a corner.  
  
"Halt!" a knight said as he aimed the gun. He shot and a bullet screamed in the air as the gun forced him back. The bullet barely hit him and kept on forward. It collided with a street light and gave another scream as it dug into the light's metal base. He fired another but missed a second time. He charged after him and lost sight. "What?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gippal juggled the dark sphere in his palm, tossing it in the air every other second. His escape was too close but he played it cool....as always! The tone of running feet came around the corner and he shuffled the dark ball into his pocket. It was Jet. He stopped him and pushed him against the wall. "Hey Jet, I thought you were supposed to be with the Gulls? Escape again?" he smiled.  
  
"Shut it, Giggle or whatever your name is! I'm supposed to help them fix their ship! And if you turn me in, then they'll be stuck out here forever! You don't want to see them beg for some spare change, do you? Now lemme go!" Jet hissed. Gippal let him go and glared at him.  
  
"It's Gippal. Now why would you be in such a hurry? Running away from someone? A certain girl maybe?" he chuckled.  
  
"Shut up! If you don't know, I was given the chance to have the shackles taken off but your little girl friends are still in charge of where and when I go somewhere!" Jet looked around the corner and the guards were heading their way. "Gotta run. Run into the Gulls, tell 'em I went for the money." with that, he went down the alley. Gippal shrugged and kept on walking. The Dark Knight stopped him in his tracks and asked him some questions.  
  
"Seen him?" he said as he held up a mugshot of Jet. "He's in the city."  
  
"Sorry, Chief. Haven't seen him. Thoough maybe if you check by the harbor, I'm sure he'd be around there." Gippal said with a smirk on his face. Jet watched out from a slightly open dumpster with anger on his face.  
  
"That double crosser." he muttered. He dropped down and the lid slammed shut.   
  
He sat in the dumpster for the next half hour before he finally lifted the lid again. The sky had become a orange-crimsony color and the sun was beginning to set. He pushed the lid up higher and jumped out. Bits of grime and trash were in his hair and stained his clothes. He checked around the corners as he made his way toward the crimson giant. The hatch was still open so he ran in quietly. No one was on the bridge.....except for Rikku and Paine. He tracked bits of trash on the metal floor as he went to the elevator. "What happened to you?" Rikku giggled.   
  
Jet turned to face her, "Well, gotta hide somehow, right? I ran into Gippal after my "escape". He said you should take better care of your guests." he lied. Rikku pouted and turned around in her seat. Paine stared at him, when she did that, he felt a cold shiver run down his spine. Her cold glare could scare anyone half to death. He chuckled at the thought. He punched a button on the wall and the sliding doors opened and he stepped in. He waved sarcastically at them and shot upwards again. He stopped at the cabin door and went inside. Yuna was laying on the bed sleeping and the blue hypello was rubbing the counter with a small rag.   
  
"Yesh? May I be helping yoo?" he said.  
  
"Shower!" Jet said desperately. The hypello pointed to a door that was slightly ajar. He went in and turned on the faucet. Water streamed out and he pulled a knob on top of it. Water started to spray out of the shower head. He stripped down and walked in. The hot water soothed his sweaty body and washed the gunk out of his hair and skin. Steam filled the air as the water boiled over on to his back. He shut his eyes and let the water abscond down his spine. He winced at the sharp pain from the scalding water, it eased as his skin got used to it. He reached for a bottle of shampoo and squeezed some into his hair, he mixed it up violently and put it under the shooting shower head. The shampoo washed out and fell in puffy bubbles on the shower floor. He turned off the faucet and grabbed a towel. He stepped out of the shower and clothed himself once more.  
  
Rikku sat in her seat cross-legged with her chin resting the palm of her hand. In the other, a pencil and a notebook with small drawings and words written under them. She seemed to be thinking deeply. She released her chin and scribbled on the notebook. Yuna walked in through the sliding doors, holding a sphere in her hands. She grabbed Rikku and Paine and brought them into the elevator. "What's up?" Rikku asked, staring at the bright orange globe.  
  
"I found something. On the beach." she said. It started to glow as the stopped at the cabins. They walked down the metal hall and the sliding doors open, Jet had walked out. Clean and his hair actually combed.   
  
"G'day ladies." he chuckled. He walked passed them with his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. He walked into the elevator and waved at them. His mood seemed to be good but he was just playing with them. Taunting the Gullwing women. They turned back to the sphere and watched it. The voice of an man reached their ears as static filled the image.  
  
"Zanarkand? You must be kidding! Zanarkand is dead! Just like you'll be in a few seconds! Now tell me! Where are the others?!"   
  
"I don't know!" a voice sounding very familiar, but very weak. The blurry image showed a young man who looked very much like Tidus, was chained to a stone wall. The man punched him in the gut and he spat a few drops of blood.   
  
"Do not lie! Take him away. We'll deal with him later. We have bigger manners to attend to." two other men came by and released him from the wall but into their arms. They were in black clothing and masks that only let their eyes peer out. They were rather muscular and looked ready to beat someone to death.  
  
"Strange." Paine said looking at Yuna. Yuna gazed at the cloudy image and put it in her satchel that hung from her half-dress. Rikku walked back toward the elevator, a loud crash came from the western wall. The sound of shattering glass and the erie laugh of a villain was taking place. She equiped her daggers in her fingers and ran toward the elevator with Paine and Yuna right behind her. Yuna, with her two pistols and Paine with her large sword. They charged out the doors and out the hatch door. Jet had already chased after the laugh, weapon or no weapon.  
  
Outside was a strange flying vehicle that resembled a small plane. On top of it was a man in a gray tunic, a mask with the face of a pumpkin, a hat fit for a witch and a medieval sword that was out of it's sheath. He seemed to be attacking the town. The Dark Knights fired rapidly at him but it had no effect. He held his hand out in front of him and redirected the bullets at his enemies. Several of them were killed by his power. Under his glider was Jet, reloading his gun and paying no attention to the far cries of the threatened townsfolk. He locked the bullets into place and fired at the demon. The bullets crashed through the metal and damaged the flyer. The evil man took notice and jumped off, letting the vehicle fly it's own path. "You wanna fight, tough guy?!" he said grabbing Jet by the throat. He pushed him against a nearby building and started to punch his face. Jet struggled to lift his gun but it was stolen by his enemy and knocked to the street. "Touch me again and you'll be sorry!"  
  
"I never touched you. But now that you mention it..." Jet said grabbing the villain's throat. He kicked him in the chest, forcing the pumpkin head to let go. Jet tackled the man and did what he had done to him. "Ain't payback a bitch?" he joked. He grabbed his gun and aimed it at the man's face. The glider hadn't fled the scene yet, oh no. It was coming back for it's master. It shot at Jet with blades sticking out from the front. This gave the evil doer a chance to grab his sword. As he did, he kicked Jet in the back and sent him flying over head.   
  
"Never fiddle with a scarecrow! You never know what they'll do to ya!" he said, he punced at his glider and hopped on. Flying off into the sunset. Leaving Jet, dirty and ready for another shower. His face was bloody, his nose was running with blood and so his mouth. Jet watched the night sky as he lay on the cold, hard ground. Rikku walked over to him with a hand on her hip.  
  
"What was that?" she said helping him up. Jet shook his head.  
  
"Dunno. But whatever it was....someone has to stop it." Jet said whiping the trickling blood from his lip with his forearm. Rikku gave him an awkward smile and ran back to the Celcius, unharmed. The girls hadn't even joined the fight. Too focused on how he'd handle things? Maybe. He was sure Paine would inflick some real "pain" on to the weird man. The Dark Knights had surrounded him once again. They would surely shoot if he reached for his weapon and he would be arrested without the help of the Gullwings. His only choices were to come quietly or go for the gun and hope for the best. One thing was for certain:Escape was not an option....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Comments:Sorry for the short chapter. I have school tomorrow so that's why I'm choosing to update tonight. So The sphere, Yuna is believing it's You-Know-Who, and Jet promised Buddy another. BAD IDEA! His treasures are in some graveyard which woulda' been in this chapter if it weren't for Scarecrow. Yeah so I copied the glider thing from Spider-Man. And Scarecrow resembles the likes of the Green Goblin. But I swear he's my own character. And Jet will encounter a lot more villains in his travels with the Gullwings. All of whom which want to tear him lim-from-lim. Every good story needs a super-villain. Not that Jet is a superhero or anything. So please read and review! I'll have another chapter up by the end of the week! Promise. 


	4. Her Hero

I don't own the game or company. Wish I did though. Thanks for reviewing Zanno, XtremeNuisance and Noble Maiden. You coulda' just e-mailed me and said that thing about the yuri/yaoi crap. But just to tell ya, yuri/yaoi makes no sense to me. Is it Japanese for yogurt or something? Anyway, here's chapter three. Hope you like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter # 3:Her Hero  
  
Jet stared around at the Dark men with his eyes carefully scanning their weapons. He clenched his fingers into a tight fist and charged at the lone gun. One of them shot the gun out of the way, the gun slid over by one's feet. It would've been extremely to try and grab it from there. The Dark Knight's weapons were too large to have blown the gun that short of a distance. Behind them was the man named "Zane". They cleared a path for his approach. "Coming back, Jet?" he said. Jet shook his head, "I guess we'll see to that then, shall we?" Jet backed up a few steps and locked his fingers into fists again.  
  
"You want me? Come and get me!" he shouted. His voice echoed in the air to a far off distance. Zane reached for his sunglasses then pulled them off. He unzipped his cloak and through it to the side. Along his chest was a black strap that held the sheath of a mighty sword on his back. In his hands was a small gun, a needle stuck out of the barrel. He aimed it at Jet's throat and fired. Although the gun's dart was quick, he was quicker. He dodged it by spinning to the side and letting the dart fly into someone else's chest and caused them to drop to the ground. A slight curse was released from his lips. Jet grabbed the unconscious man's gun and fired it at some of the guards. The blasts weren't lethal, just forced them back and injured them. He fired this until the ammo ran out. But a voice called him in the distance, it was Buddy's. Zane got ready for another attack just as Buddy put his hands between the two.  
  
"Whoa, who , whoa! Slow down there boys! Someone's gonna get....." he glanced to look at the injured crew of Dark Knights resting on the ground by the harbor. "...hurt. Mr. Gantouse`, Jet'll be under our control among the Celcius."  
  
"I don't care! I was ordered to bring him back to the prison dead or alive! Now outta my way!" he said as he reached for Jet. Buddy held Jet back with his other arm, he stared through his blue shades at both.  
  
"Give him another chance, Gantouse! He'll be under complete control with the Gullwings! Promise! He'll stay with us for the long road ahead!" this made Jet in shock. He recalled that he would only be with them for a few weeks. A month or two tops, but for the long road ahead?! Outragous. That was his only thought. He backed into a Dark Knight who grabbed his wrists and put them against his back. He struggled to get loose but they were hazardously strong. "Well maybe not that long, but just let 'em help us fix the Celsius! It could be his punishment before he gets back to prison! Whaddya say?!" Buddy begged. Zane put two fingers to his chin for a few moments. He raised his hand and the knights let go of Jet.   
  
"One day. You have one day to fix the ship of yours and then he's mine. Deal? If not I'll be happy to take him off your hands right-this-minute." he said dexterously. Buddy nodded. He ushered Jet into the ship and shut the hatch door as night began to fall.   
  
"We'll sneak out during the parade! It's the perfect time!" Buddy exclaimed. Jet smirked. "Which graveyard are we talking about, exactly?"  
  
"Underwood." Jet muttered. "Over by the Zanarkand ruins. No one ever goes there and gets out alive. The perfect place for hiding the money." Rikku jumped up from behind him.  
  
"Underwood?! What kind of numbskull would hide it there?! You're going to get us all killed!" she shouted.  
  
"The Underwood Graveyard tale is just a myth. The legend of the Prixate died years ago. Of course no one has ever seen it, some people say it still lurks under the tomb stones. But I doubt that, let's go!" Buddy said courageously. Rikku started to shiver.  
  
"C'mon, Rikku! I've been there hundreds of times and I've never seen anything. Of course, I did see something lurking in the shadows." he was scaring her even more. She stood still not even blinking. Jet circled her, feeding on her fear. "It'll be fun....for the shadows."  
  
"Shut up, Jet!" she said covering her ears. Buddy slapped his obnoxious comrade on the back of the head and handed him a pair of clothes and some goggles. Not to mention a black holster and a pistol.   
  
"What's this for? Dress up?" Jet said rubbing his head.  
  
''Dress up? That's what you're wearing, hombre!" Buddy chuckled. "Get dressed and we'll leave. We can't have ya walking around like Jet Enduro!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Jet said going to the elevator. The sliding doors opened and Yuna came out in a cheerful way. The doors shut before she could say anything. In the elevator, Jet put on the crimson vest in the set of clothes he was given. It was open to the waist and looked pretty snazzy. He put on a pair of white pants and ski goggles that fit above his forehead. He took his belt from his blue jeans and fitted it around his right shoulder and under his left arm. He attached the holster to it and inserted the gun inside it. He also wore a pair of short black gloves with the exposion of his fingers. His new outfit is what I'd call "smashing". In the cabins, he set aside his ammo belt and his lamh. He kept the boomerang, just to be safe.  
  
  
  
After awhile Jet started back down the hall to the elevator to reclaim the money and maybe have a chance at getting out of their grasp. Paine walked next to him, carrying her sword. The doors opened once again and they were down on the bridge in a flash. "You guys ready? Yuna and Rikku went for a hovercraft we could ride." Buddy said pointing down the street out of the reopened hatch. Yuna and Rikku had rented a hot ride that was black and silver all over. But his thought was, how did they rent it with no money? He would find out soon enough. "Nice, huh? It's called an Oblivion. Fastest h-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get outta here. I wanna get on with my life." Jet pushed Buddy aside and walked down the hatch. He hopped into the driver's seat as Rikku moved over and Yuna jumped in the back. Paine and Buddy got into the back, buckled the seat belts and looked as if he were to crash. "How'd you pay for this? Whatever the reason. I'll have to pay for it, right?" he said turning to Rikku. She nodded nervously. Jet sighed and punched the gas pedal. He turned the hovercraft around and sped over the waters. Everyone was silent until Buddy broke the silence.  
  
"So Jet, how'd you get the money?" he asked, trying his best to sound like he was interested. Jet didn't answer and kept his eyes focused on the path they were taking. "Jet?"  
  
"Let me ask you this, Buddy:How do you think I got it?" Jet said surreptitiously. Buddy fell silent. "Thought so." They were so far into the ocean, they weren't able to see land. A small map was located on the dashboard in front of Rikku. It blinked as they got closer to land. One of the icons on the map displayed a green triangle:Them. The other was a red circle that moved away from them every single second.  
  
Ten minutes later Rikku started to talk again, "Are we there yet? This is boring!"   
  
"Maybe. I'll tell you when we get there. Besides, it's only 7:48. We should get there in about five minutes. No one asked you to come with us ya know. You could've stayed there and watched the parade." Jet said, still focusing on the body of water ahead.  
  
"Yeah, why would I miss out on being eaten by a monster that lives under a graveyard that no one even wants to look at?" Rikku said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah. I was wondering that too." Buddy said annoyed. He sat directly behind Jet, next to Yuna who sat in the middle. He had his chin in the palm of his hand resting. He stared out into the ocean to his left. The hovercraft had no roof as you may see. Jet hit the gas pedal harder and made them speed a little faster.   
  
"Here we are." Jet said softly. Rikku had fallen asleep and opened her eyes slowly to see the small island in the distance. The forgotten town of Underwood was almost under them and the graveyard had been directly in the center. "Now you don't need to complain anymore, do you?" Rikku punched him in the arm and stood up in her seat. Her dress and hair flew backward with her white velvet sleeves. "Siddown!" Jet said yanking on her arm. She dropped down wide eyed at the large area around them. After about five more minutes, they reached the tree tops to find that the island wasn't as small as they thought it was. A huge clearing came from below...it was Underwood. The town had been long since forgotten. Houses had been burned and destroyed wagons had been flipped over. Their speed decreased and they were lowered to the ground safely.  
  
"What happened?" Yuna said in a tone of fear. No one answered but stayed close to each other.  
  
"Jet, you're insane to come here! Let's leave!" Rikku said pulling back on his wrist. He pulled himself loose and walked deeper into the town.   
  
"Jet, you don't know who or what's been here! For all we know, it could've been the monster!" Buddy shouted after him. he sighed and ran after the walking rebel. "Jet! We were supposed to land in the graveyard! Not the town!"  
  
"Just checking this place out. Haven't been here for years. Anyway, get back in the craft. We'll go to the graveyard." Jet said calmly. Rikku ran back to the hovercraft, shivering. The site was too "scary" for the likes of her. Once everyone got in the vehicle, they started over the trees again, stopped just a few miles into the forest where the graveyard lay. They got out once again, the sight was more destroyed than the other. Some of the tomb grounds had been torn away from their grave. Dead bodies hung from trees to show that something had killed them recently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rikku stood closely behind Paine for protection from her long and deadly sword. Yuna had one of her guns loaded and ready for combat and Jet with his cold eyes staring around at the surroundings. Buddy, who had taken interest in the carvings on some of the graves, walked around next to the dead people.   
  
"I think someone got here first." Paine said examining a body. "Everyone's dead."  
  
"Nah, I'm pretty sure whoever it was couldn't find the place where I hid the money. Besides, there isn't anything to worry about, right Buddy? It's just a myth after all." his eyes trailed to Rikku. "Look for a blood stained tomb stone with the name "Vincent" on it. The money should be in the guy's pit." Paine kicked over a tombstone and stared at the carvings. It read "Maeseour Snetitan". She kicked down another, it read none other than her own name. It had a future date of her death. Her legs weakened and she dropped to her knees, her lips trembled in fear as her eyes grew supplementary. She fell to all fours and dug her gloved fingers into the dirt. Rikku put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Paine! What's up?" she asked on edge. Paine pushed her away and stood up. She held her head and rubbed her temples. Rikku stared down at the tombstone. There was no cause listed for her future "death" that was impossible to be predicted at the moment. Rikku reached to the back of the her mini skirt and took out the crimson double daggers. Something moved toward them in the darkness. It charged forth and aimed it's weapon. She examined her surrounds with her green eyes swiftly. Moving closer to the dark hovercraft in fright. She turned directly toward her attacker and felt an able-bodied force topple her over, and a gunshot that missed her head sufficiently. She looked at the weight that was put on her and savior, Jet. The obnoxious outlaw who had supposedly murdered a dozen had saved her ass from someone who had tried to murder her, but for what reason? Yes it was embarrassing to see a rival bandit to save you but it was for a good reason...maybe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rikku's POV  
  
Umm.....what's he doing? I thought he would let me die since he's a "murderer". But maybe all guys gotta soft spot. Who knows? It's kinda creepy seeing a bad person go all soft on you though. But it is kinda sweet.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rikku sat up to see Jet in her lap. He was unconcious. A bullet hole was in his chest, blood dripped on to her short, green dress. She turned him over to stop the blood from flowing on to her. "Jet? Jet are you okay?!" she cried. He made no move as if he were asleep. Could he be......no, she couldn't think about that. She shook him again but there was no noise or even a slight grin on his pale face. Yuna had fired shots into the forest but the enemy had fled. Buddy and Paine paced to see if they were alright. Jet had taken the blow for his comrade and still seemed to be alive. But for how long?  
  
"See if there's a medkit in the hovercraft!" Buddy ordered. Yuna stepped in the hovercraft and reached for the glove compartment, she turned a knob and it opened. To her surprise, a white box with a red plus on it was inside. She grabbed it and set it down next to Buddy. They stripped him of his shirt and examined the wound. "This can be fixed up in a jiffy. The only thing we need to do is take the bullet out and treat it somehow.  
  
"Um there is no tweezers!" Rikku said annoyed.  
  
"Then we'll use your daggers." Buddy said. He wasn't kidding. Rikku looked at him like someone did when they saw a shrank wrapped psycho.  
  
"Buddy, the daggers are big enough the tear his whole chest apart!" she complained.  
  
"If you wanna save him then gimme the damn dagger!" Buddy shouted. Rikku sighed and forked over one of the long daggers. Buddy carefully gripped it and inserted one of them next to the bullet in place. Rikku gave him the other and he dug it into Jet's wound, Rikku made small squeaking noises as he did so, lifting the bullet out and on to the ground. Yuna and Paine watched their surroundings alarmingly for any sign of the culprit. After a few more minutes, they heard Buddy mutter "done." Rikku sighed and pushed him off of her. He lay at her feet, resting in the dirt. Another gunshot was heard and the birds fled from the treetops.  
  
"Yeah. We're in big trouble!" Rikku said frightened. Jet moaned and started to come to his sentences. He touched the damp spot on his chest and looked down to see that the blood was still running. He stood up with the gun in his hand.   
  
"He's back." he muttered.  
  
"Who? What?" Rikku questioned. "Who's back? Are we in trouble? Wait, don't answer that! We need to get out of here, fast!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, who, wait, wait, wait!" Jet said quickly. "Leave now, and you'll never get the Celsius fixed and I'll never be free! I'm not passing up a chance just because some psycho is in the forest!" Rikku smiled weakly and backed up. "I'll get the goods, you guys draw him away." he started to take off. Rikku grabbed him by the hand.  
  
"I'm not going to annoy some psycho! You do it!" she responded. Another gunshot was heard in the distance followed by the ripping noise of a chainsaw on wood. Without another word, Jet took off. Disappearing into the thick leaves of the forest. Rikku shuddered at the zinging blade of the chainsaw. Yuna and Paine stood back to back, watching the clearing. Although no one came, Jet hadn't returned.  
  
"Where the hell is he?" Paine said losing her composure. The sky was a dark blue, with stars lighting up each and every second. Buddy had turned the radio on in the hovercraft which gave out several commercials and music. One of which were Yuna's. There was one last gunshot and Jet had come running out of the trees with a large bag in his arms.   
  
"Go!" he shouted over the uproariousness of the chainsaw. He pelted the figure in the trees with bullets but it did not stay down. Was it the supposed myth? Whatever it was, it did not stay down. It couldn't have been a human, but a demon? Maybe. But they weren't going to find out. Buddy had started the vehicle, Rikku, Yuna and Paine had jumped in. Jet continued to fire but threw the sack of coins into the backseat with Yuna and Rikku. When his ammo was spent, he reholstered the gun and jumped on to the hovercraft, flying off into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jet tumbled into the seat next to Yuna and stared down at the island. The figure had entered the woods yet again to not be seen again for the time being. Jet sighed and held his blood shedded chest in relief of his survival.  
  
"Well....that was pretty rough. Got the prize though." he said with a laugh. Yuna untangled the knot that closed the opening, inside was bright gold coins. Maybe thousands of them. All having different worth, Yuna picked one up carefully and examined it. It had the face of the emperor before theirs. The one that had ruled two years before. The one that's daughter had been missing. The one in Jet's dream. The one that Gene had taken away. Jet had grabbed another, all of the coins had been untouched for two years. All spotlessly clean.  
  
"Well Jet, whaddya gonna do when you're free? Go into hiding? Find some special girl?" Buddy said. Jet was silent for a few seconds.  
  
"I was thinking about a job in the sphere hunting business." he said slyly. Buddy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sphere hunting? But isn't that what you already are? I mean, we're not going to need all of this loot. Just enough to get our ship raring to go." the Al Bhed second in command said.   
  
"Yeah. I'm just looking for someone. It can't hurt to help you with your duties can it?"   
  
"Oh, go ahead! As long as you don't care to join the ladies." Buddy said laughing. Jet turned his head toward the water, the reflection of the craft stared back up at them small flames burned behind them. The small device rang inside Yuna's satchel, she picked it up and spoke back.  
  
"Hello? What is it?" she said. Brother's voice came back, the past two years since their last adventure to defeat Shuyin, Brother had actually found someone that he could annoy other than Yuna.  
  
"Yuna! Where is that Enduro! Gantouse is being mad! Get back here!" he shouted. Yuna pulled it arm-length away from her ear. She turned it off and leaned over the seat to Buddy.  
  
"Brother says we need to get back there fast." she said calmly. "Something about Mr. Gantouse." Buddy slapped his head.   
  
"I thought he said we had a day? This guy is really getting on my nerves!" Buddy complained. He forced his foot harder on the gas pedal and they shot even faster toward Luca. Before long, Luca was in sight.  
  
They landed on the harbor next to the Celsius. Dark Knights were all along the side of it. Jet's face was covered in dirt and he was pretty bloody. He put down the goggles, giving him a green sight. If he was questioned, he would be sure to disguise his voice. They all got off of the hovercraft and stepped into the ship, they were immediately confronted by Zane.  
  
"Enduro isn't on the ship. Where the hell is he?!" he said in frustration.  
  
"Dunno. He might've gotten away again, or he could be in the ventilation, fixing some things up. Don't worry about it Zane, he can't get away." Buddy said, trying to calm him down. Jet hurried out of the room and into the elevator. He pushed the button that led to the cabins and sat down. The elevator chugged as it began to loose power. Suddenly, it stopped where it was.   
  
"Damnit. This is just great." he said. he banged on the on the wall but nothing came. He recalled how he met and fought Rikku in the elevator before when the power was off. She got in through the ceiling. He jumped up and did the splits right before he dropped down. He climbed up the wall, foot by foot and grabbed on to the ceiling panels. One of them was loose, the escape window in the left hand corner. (It kind of depends which way you're looking at it) He crawled through and cocked his head up at the cables. One of them had snapped and was sending sparks down on to the floor. "Man, how'd they let this happen?" he thought. he grabbed hold of one of the cables and then let go immediately. He held his hand in pain, small tears formed in his eyes. He looked at the palm of his hand and the cable had burned a hole through the glove and into his skin. It was bleeding and already had blades of skin peeling off. He looked around for any other way to escape. For him, it always seemed like he was lucky. The open air vent, which Rikku had come out of from their previous battle, was still open. It was just out of reach, if there was only some way he could find a way to get in........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Comments:And that's a rap! Pretty surprised to see an outlaw save one of his own, eh? Well I was going to have him be an Al Bhed in this. It isn't too late though, is it? When you review, just tell me if you thinks it's a good idea. So the freak in the forest, I'll give you a hint:It wasn't the myth thingy. So this chapter ends in a cliff hanger. Great! Perfect for my next chapter.-(Note:Implicit sarcasm) But in all of seriousness, I have no freakin' idea what the hell I'll have in the next. RR 


	5. Hacked

Heh, small world, right? For me, the internet is like an enchanted playground. Just without the annoying brats who treat you like dirt. _ Anyway, Jet will hopefully be getting out of the damned elevator by night's end. Or else they'll have a lot of trouble fixing the Celsius in that amount of time. And Zane seems to be in temper, let's find out more! Oh yeah, my next chapter numbers will be written in roman numerals!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter # IV:Hacked  
  
  
  
Gippal walked along the docks, supposedly waiting for something. He glanced at the hard-to-miss Celsius and took out a pair of binoculars. He scanned the Dark Knights to see if they were on to him. He still had the dark sphere, the people he stole it from were probably still ensuing him. The Al Bhed stepped to the edge of the dock and looked into the water. Another face appeared after his, an old man wearing sunglasses, "What do you want, old man? I thought I told you, I'm not joining your piece of crap organization!" he spat. The old man chuckled.  
  
"Have it your way. The Shadow will be disappointed that you will not be joining us at the moment. He would've enjoyed your company. The way you handled yourself in the wasteland is legendary, many people look up to you and see the face of hope! You are the true hero of this world we call "home". But what pleases our emperor the most is to watch their hope....die! You're special to him, like a son. Do you really want to turn down a father?" he said softly. His voice was growing hoarse. Do to his age. Gippal remained silent. "The future of Spira rests within the tomb's body. Your machine faction would be able to dig down into the undergrounds and free it's power! You are truly the-"  
  
"I said I'm not joining the damn thing! Get a life, if that's possible!" Gippal shot smartly. The old man gapped at his comment and turned around, back to the city. Gippal smirked and sat down with one leg swinging off of the dock's edge. "Stupid, old man. If he thinks I'd ever join.....him then that'll be the day!" he laughed. He stood up once more and turned around, hands in pockets.  
  
"This is the last time I'll tell you, I can't let Jet stay here. He has to go to Bevelle now! There he will be prepared to be taken to Hakmura and then we can all just get some sleep!" Zane shouted. A crackling noise came from Rikku's comm.  
  
"What does sleep have to do with capture?" Jet's voice came, "Seriously, man. You shout to much." he cracked. Zane growled.  
  
"What're you doing, Enduro?!" he shouted.  
  
"See? That's exactly my point. I'm fixing the ship, what're you doing?" he chuckled.   
  
"Get to the Bridge immediately!" Zane spat.   
  
"Ask me nicely." Jet said coolly. he doddled with some of the wires in the elevator car, some of them shot out sparks or turned the electricity off. "Sorry, I'd like to chat but I have a "ship" to fix." he hung up and jumped back out of the car and into the shaft. Zane growled again and went to the elevator. He pushed the button, nothing came but a "bzzzt" noise. Zane banged his head on the cold iron and sat down.  
  
"He's insane." he muttered.  
  
"Hey! He saved my life back there in Underwo-Oops." Rikku said covering her mouth. Zane stood up again and put an arm on her shoulder. "He's not insane. You just need to give him a chance."   
  
"Rikku, he murdered twenty-seven people! How can he not be insane?!" Zane shouted in her face. Rikku backed away and put a finger in her ear to ease the pain from his loud mouth.  
  
"Oh, hehe. Didn't know that." she said sarcastically. She climbed on to Shinra's desk and took out the vent. "I'll get him. Don't worry." she crawled through on her stomach and turned a corner. She could hear the crackling of the sparks falling down on to the metal. Jet was right under her as she spoke. "Jet! Zane's on the Bridge. He wants to take you in!"  
  
"What? Oh yeah I know! Wait, why're you helping me?" Jet said with his arms folded.  
  
"It's the least I could do for you saving me and all so c'mon! Go through the vent to your left! It'll take you to the cabins! Hide in the bathroom!" she whispered loudly. Jet nodded, he didn't seem to understand though. The bathroom? What a great hiding spot, he thought sarcastically. He took off the vent cover and crawled through.  
  
Minutes later, he reached the cabins. He poked his head out of the vent cover and fell on to the floor, boxes and crates crashed down on to him. He kicked and shoved them off, gasping for breath. Barkeeper was wiping the counter as usual, (never can be to clean, can ya punk?) and the bathroom door was slightly ajar. "Listen blue boy, if anyone comes in here, say you never even saw me. Got it?" Jet said. Barkeeper nodded and kept on wiping the counter top. Jet hid in the bathroom and locked the door, his heart pounding in suspense. He turned the faucet on in the sink and started to wipe his face clean. He stared into the mirror, into his eyes. Something was coming back, back from the past.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flashback........  
  
"I'm warning you, General! Go for the one and we loose it all! Our emperor will lead us to a safer future! We have not yet lost this war!" a man shouted. Jet hid in a vent just above a man's desk. He was dressed in a blue suit and spoke to a man in green.   
  
"We can't back down now! The assassin is still carrying out his mission! We're not lost yet! If he pulls this off then nothing will stand in our way! The Emperor must die!" the man in green shouted.  
  
"He can't! If he meets fate then who will lead this war against the Hellion Empire? If we loose this war, all of us will die." the blue one said softly. "No one, and I repeat no one can save us if he dies. They will take over and destroy all that is ours. Please General. This is our last chance, if we lose him:Spira will be at it's last stand. For Spira." The General's fists were clenched tightly.   
  
"When they come, we won't fall. I promise you, but if you are going to stand in my way....I can't let you live." he said, pulling out a 9mm pistol. The blue one backed up with his hands raised a little.  
  
"You don't want to do this. Trust me. Killing me would only make matters worse. Here you are with a gun pulled on your best friend. What the hell's the matter with you? Do you want the Hellions to take over? Do you want them to kill us all?" he tried to reason. The image was in black and white, the General's hand shook with the gun.  
  
"The Emperor must die! I'm warning you for the last time! If he doesn't then the Hellion's will invade for sure! If this is what you want, then may God have mercy on your soul!" There was the crack of a bullet, then another. And finally a third, straight into his head. Black streams of blood flew from his skull and on to the desk.  
  
"Sorry my friend. I tried to reason with you, but you just wouldn't listen." he said putting the gun away. He grabbed the body and stowed it in a jacket closet near the door. He closed the door and continued on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jet released his sight from the mirror and heard more voices. Zane had obviously gotten up to the Cabins somehow. Jet looked for a better position to hide but all there was to shield him was the shower curtain. Zane wouldn't be stupid enough not to look in there. The door handle jiggled and finally turned. The door flew open and Zane walked in, with a suspicious look on his face. Jet meanwhile had grabbed a pipe and clung to it like a moth on a lightbulb. Zane opened the shower curtain and stared at the dripping water from the faucet. He smirked and shut the curtain again and grasped the door again. Jet could feel the blood leaking through his chest again, the rag was becoming to full of liquid. The door shut and he counted to one hundred, just to make sure no one would come back. He dropped down and took the bandage off, grabbed a handcloth and put in in his shirt. He tossed the other in a garbage bin next to the toilet. "Great God." he thought to himself. A chug of the enormous ship threw him back into the shower. He banged his head on the tub and struggled to get up. He rubbed it cautiously and was thrown back a second time. They were lifting into the air. "What the-?" A voice came over the intercom, it had been Brother's.  
  
"You did it, Jet! Remind us to help you out of this mess later!" he shouted, excitedly. Jet remembered the gun he had with him. It may have been out of ammunition, but it could still be used in combat. He took it out and flipped it around his finger so the butt of the gun would be sent to the target. He opened the door slowly and quietly. No one was there but Barkeeper.   
  
"Where's Zane?" he demanded. Barkeeper pointed to the door, he had a martini in his hands. Jet nodded and walked out into the hall. The ship was silent, all except for the humming of the engines below. And what about the ship being able to fly? He sure hadn't done that. He stepped into the reactivated elevator and took it to the Bridge. The sliding doors gave an oily squeak and slid open, Zane stood with his arms crossed a pair of cuffs dangling from his hands.  
  
"Nice work, Enduro. Ready to come back?" he said softly. Jet shook his head and stepped back toward the elevator. He gripped the handle of the gun firmly and his it behind his back. "Drop the gun, Jet. No one else needs to be killed. Let it go and come here nice and easily." Jet shook his head another time.  
  
"No....no you drop your guns and I won't shoot." he said. His gun was out of bullets but Zane didn't know that of course. It would be funny (to him) to see a grown man wet his pants if a gun was pulled on him. Rikku was to his far left behind Paine who also had a gun aimed at him. "Last chance, huh? Tell me Gantouse`. What'll happen to me if I surrender?"  
  
"Well, that's up to the government to decide. You just sit in your cell like a good little boy until someone pulls the trigger." he threatened.   
  
"And what if I don't? What if I happened to, take you hostage for instance? Hypothetically speaking." Jet said. "drop the guns and then tell me." he jumped off the rail and aimed the gun arm length away from Zane's face. His finger, slightly running along the trigger.   
  
"Go ahead, pull it. If you think you can get away with this game, pull it. It won't matter, they don't trust you. You'll be back in prison for life. I know them, they set you up Jet. You won't get away with this. Even if you gave them twice as much money as you had offered, you still wouldn't make it out alive."  
  
"That's not true!" Rikku shouted from behind. She ran to Jet's side and lowered his gun. "That's a lie! We weren't going to set him up!" Paine lowered hers as well. "Why would we do that?"  
  
"Well, I could point out a few obvious reasons." Jet snapped, putting the gun by his chest. Rikku punched him and muttered something about "obnoxious". "Hey, I'm only stating the truth, even though you have been kind enough to let me join you."  
  
"Get out of the way, Rikku. Jet can't be freed. I'm taking him to Bevelle and there's nothing anyone can do about it. Spira is in danger and not just because of him. If you want to live I suggest you move and let the authorities handle him!" Zane blurted. Jet took the gun out again and raised the handle near Zane's face.  
  
"Zane, I don't care how much you want me behind bars! It ain't gonna happen!" he swung the gun at Zane, knocking him outcold on to the cold floor. "Now what?" Buddy ran to Zane's side, he gave a huge resemblance to Auron. He checked his pulse.  
  
"Dunno. We're in big trouble when he wakes up though. Jet, how'd you get the ship running again?" Buddy said fascinated.  
  
"I didn't, I was hiding in the Cabins when it started up. Hehe, Zane almost caught me there." Jet said rubbing the back of his head. Rikku sighed.  
  
"So, it just started by itself? Strange. How the heck did that happen?" she said turning to the sliding doors. The doors opened. A man with jet black hair, piercings in his ears and chains hanging from his pants walked in. Bracelets owned his arms and a bandana was wrapped around his neck. He wore goggles on his face and gloves on his hands. He had baggy pants that sagged low around his heels. He was also loaded with necklaces.  
  
"You have me to thank, babe. If it weren't for me, you'd all be on the ground and ready to be taken in by the "Dark Nuts". And besides, Enduro here was why I was called to save you jerks. See I hacked into your ship's computer system and made it fly. It appears that you have a spare generator hidden somewhere around here with a lot of voltage. You even gave it ten years to charge!" he said simply. Rikku clenched her teeth at his "babe" comment. She was very fond of Gippal and it sounded like something he would say.   
  
"Ten years? We haven't even owned this for five. Maybe Cid knows somethin' about it." Buddy said.   
  
"Heh, well anyway. After I snuck aboard, I also made a few changes around here. Now you have to do the hokey-pokey for the bathroom doors to open!" he laughed. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. We're going to Besaid. Gotta run an errand for the boss."  
  
"The hokey-pokey?! Are you insane?! Who the hell are you anyway?!" Paine demanded.  
  
"Don't got a name. I just go by "The Hacker". Now hurry up! I promised Wakka we wouldn't be late."  
  
"You know Wakka?" Yuna asked. The Hacker nodded.  
  
"Never really spoke to him. Over the intercom. He works for works for "The Shadow". Same guy I work for. Jet, there is a legend. A legend most people like to refer to it as "The Great Legacy" or "The Tomb of Time". What it really is, it's called "Ala-Mar's Tomb". The Shadow has hired the Machine Faction to dig it up. But we're having a bit of trouble opening the door to Ala-Mar's resting place. We believe that you, are the answer."  
  
"Me?" Jet said without belief. "Why me? I'm not special. I'm an outcast. Why would anyone want to do anything with me? Why do I matter? You got me confused with someone else. Either that or you're crazy." he said sitting down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rikku's POV  
  
Does he really think he's someone, no one else wants to be bothered with? He may be a jerk at times but you can't help but feel sorry for him. He was nice enough to save my life. Does that really matter to him? If I didn't know better I'd say that he hadn't murdered twenty-seven people. He may be just depressed? Who knows? Although one thing's for certain, whatever is happening to him, is happening fast. The emperor wants him dead, but I think someone else wants a lot more than just to watch him die.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well Jet, the emperor has taken that you are the only person to have last visited the tomb. And he wants the tomb found, the power within it is legendary. He would want it for himself to take control of the Hellion empire." Hacker said. Jet opened his mouth but thought of the last two words. "Hellion Empire".  
  
"You mean, the Hellion Empire is still alive? They had the chance to take over two years ago! If they're still alive then we're in big trouble!" Jet shouted, jumping up. "B-but the Emperor, the g-general!"  
  
"What of 'em?" Hacker said folding his arms.  
  
"Nevermind. Let's just get to Besaid and get this over with." Jet sighed. In the corner of his eye, he spotted Buddy dragging Zane into the elevator.  
  
"Can someone come along? I'd hate to be the first one he sees when he awakes." Buddy said. Paine went in after him with Yuna. "Be back in a few minutes!" he called waving.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Jet said confused.  
  
"What? You dunno what I'm talking about? It's easy Jet! The Emperor wants the tomb's power! If he get's hold of it then we'll be able to fight off the Hellion Empire! Our world will be alive and healthy! Whaddya say?!" Hacker put out a helping hand. Jet turned his back on him.  
  
"How do I know you're not working for the Shadow? You're really just one of the Emperor's men to take me in? And even if I did know where the stupid crypt was, I wouldn't tell you even if you offered me complete freedom." Jet smirked.  
  
"Enduro! Do you want this world to perish beneath your feet?! Run through your hands like a waterfall of sand?! We're offering you to help those in need! If we- if we don't find the tomb, the Hellion will take over and destroy Spira! And we'll all have to thank you for turning us into slaves!" Hacker shouted pointing a finger. "Please, Jet. For Spira's sake."  
  
"Fine." Jet said carelessly. "I'll do what he asked. I'll find it, but if Spira crumbles then there'll be hell to pay. And you tell him that." Jet said going into the elevator.  
  
"Is that a threat?" Hacker said, hands behind head.  
  
"No, that's a promise."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Machine Faction leader wandered the dark streets of Luca, was the old man right? Was Gippal making the wrong decision? If he was, then it might not be too late to change it. He knew what he had to do, he had to find the old man and confront him that he would join. He started to run after the direction the old man had traveled, quickly he made a sharp turn around the corner and headed into a cafe. "Did an old man come in here earlier?" he demanded. The bartender shook his head. "Damn." he muttered. He swung back out of the cafe and started down toward the port. Several people were watching the grand finale` of the parade and were too interested to give another care. He pushed through hundreds of people, searching for the man that had gave him an offer. A beeping noise came from his pocket. Rikku was on the other end, after Vegnagun's defeat they had gotten in touch and started to build a relationship. He picked the small com-link out of his pokcet and spoke into it. "Cid's girl?"  
  
Rikku pouted on the other end. Jet and Hacker had started up again and were shouting in the backround. She had a finger in one ear and the comm in the other. "Do you know some moron called The Hacker? He snuck aboard the ship, and since you knew about jet, you might've told him." she said seriously.  
  
"Dunno what you're talkin' 'bout Cid's girl. Even if I did, you'd expect me to tell you?" he joked. Rikku sighed.  
  
"It's getting annoying around here, the only men here act like children. Not saying that you don't though. Do you know anything about a guy named the Shadow? The jerk keeps saying stuff about him, he doesn't sound like the right person to hang around with."  
  
"Yeah neither is Jet, mind you." Gippal almost shouted.   
  
"Oooh! Sorry, I'll have to call you back!" she said, she hung up. Gippal put the com-link back in his pocket and strolled down the streets, if he could only find that old man he wouldn't be in the state he is now.   
  
"My part in this, this world is just so....unforgiving." he thought. "It all started when I joined the Machine Faction three years ago........"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you mean the General betrayed the cause?! He couldn't of possibly-" Hacker started. Jet cut him off by telling him about the flashback that had occurred.  
  
"He killed one of the Emperor's nobles! The bastard murdered his best friend! He tried to carry out with the assassination of the emperor two years ago! I swear! I was there! If we don't do something about him, then there may not be a world left to defend.'' Jet said.  
  
"What do you suppose we do, dammit?!" Hacker screamed.  
  
"I'm a rebel not a leader! Go ask the Shadow or whoever it is you bow to! I'm telling-I'm warning you to seize the General! If he isn't out of the picture by the time "Dante`" rightfully claims the throne, he'll die! The emperor is in danger, just like his father. I may not be his biggest fan but I don't want to see someone kill him! Hell maybe I wanna kill him myself!" Jet backsassed the conversation continuously.  
  
"Stop!" Rikku shouted putting her arms between the two. "If he dies, no one will lead this war. If he dies, we die. We have to keep him safe until the Hellion Empire falls." Jet and Hacker turned around and walked to separate ends of the room, the elevator came back up and Buddy wiped sweat from his forehead, satisfied.  
  
"We got his guns and any other weapon he had, sure packed quite some weight though. We tied him to the ceiling, he'll be hangin' for awhile." Buddy sighed. "Hey Brotha' are we there yet?!"  
  
"Tu hud nicr sa!" Brother shouted back. "Fa pa eh Pacyet pavuna cih neca!" Brother had loved flying this ship, and probably missed flying it. Even for that small amount of time. Shinra had been tinkering with the ship, the whole time he was with them. This had been the second day Jet had been on board and he wasn't even tired of it. It felt fun to do something good for once, helping the government didn't seem right for some reason though. Still it might get him off the run. A clunk was heard from below, it was to large to be a human. A fiend? Or it could've been the crates. Shinra had come up breathing quickly. He panted and let himself rest.  
  
"The crates! Full of........" he took a breather and finished his statement. "fiends!" he gasped. Paine ran into the elevator, Jet, Rikku and Paine followed. The elevator shot the cabin hall and opened. Swarming the cabin hall and the cabin itself were big and small monsters, each having it's lust of blood and fresh meat.   
  
"This can't be good. Whaddya say we pop a few caps?" Jet said, he hadn't his pistol with him or the lamh. He was next to harmless. Maybe, he still had his boomerang. He swiped it from his belt and spread out the disk-folded blade and threw it. It cut into three monsters and came back, two fell but more remained. Paine and Rikku dived into action leaving Yuna to battle from the distance. The crates had burst open with chains and ropes. Obviously those weren't enough to keep them in. The boomerang came back to him, he folded it back into the disk and headed into battle. Still unarmed, he had an idea. A lone coyote pounced at him, toppling the two down the hall. It stood on his chest, digging it's rear legs into his stomach. Jet meanwhile had hold of it's front paws, it started to tear away and try to bite him, but it's distance wasn't close enough. He kicked it in the back and managed to get one of his legs to his chest, he kicked it in the head and sent it flying backwards. Staring down at his wound, Jet fell into horror as it started running again, he could feel the blood and pus leaking away from the already forming scar. Noticing two of his comrades were in danger, Jet dived for a rope and tied it into a loop. He swung it above his head and grabbed one around the throat, yanking it away from Rikku. He grabbed the other end and did the same. The two coyotes were barely ripping them apart. The two women were edging against the wall, centimeters away from the coyotes' claws. Paine finished hers by slicing off the head of her victim, Rikku stabbed it twice in the throat. Though, more barbarians still swarmed the cabin. Jet had fled the scene and went back for his lamh. Rikku and Paine went to protect their ship and their barkeeper!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Comments:What up wit dat? Wasn't my best chapter but it did explain more about Jet's past. It kind of also has a relation to the game "XIII" for anyone whose played it. Though can't complain, you better not anyway. So please review this damn story of mine so I can finish it!j/k 


	6. Psychos and Shadows

So how's everyone enjoying the story? I also got a sequel underway, but you'd have to read my profile for further details. There will also be another about Rikku and what happened to her when the Gullwings split up. So stay tuned for my otha' stora'!   
  
Author's Notes:Okay this chapter is kinda rated R for a lot o' violence. So yeah. Read if you must.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter # 5:Psychos and Shadows  
  
Rikku looked back to see the elevator doors shut. She grunted and followed Paine into action, the thought of having a comrade abandon her didn't seem right. Sure he was coming back but she sure didn't know that. Rikku stabbed at some spore-like monsters and then went for a crab-like fiend with slime oozing from it's monstrous jaws. Paine got to it first and put it to rest with one slice. Rikku daggered over it and pushed one of her knives into a large, more burtal being. It leaked out blood after it's blow and grabbed her by the neck. It pushed her against the wall and tightened it's grip, it's long sharp nails dug into her flesh, piercing it. Small droplets of blood squeezed out through it's fingernails. Rikku grasped hold of it's arm and tried to push it away, but it was too strong. A gattling roar of a gun pushed it away, she grasped her neck and maassaged the pain. She stabbed her blade into it, it squeeled as it died away. Rikku saw Jet finally came back with his gun and was now going for another coyote. The sneak attack was clever, but surprises like these pissed the hell out of her.  
  
"Alright? It looked like it woulda' squeezed you to a pulp!" Jet shouted over the noise. Rikku had thought of saying "what do you care" but it didn't seem right. Besides, he seemed to worry about her....some times. He took out a few more and then there was deep silence. They disappeared with a black bang. Peering out from behind the bar was Barkeeper, nearly scared to death. He was shivering violently as he pulled himself up, Jet shoved his gun into the sheath and folded his arms. He sat on a side-turned crate as Buddy and Brother came through the door.  
  
"Thanks guys, now we oughta' be focusing on Besaid. That Hacker dude seems.....different. I don't know if we can trust him, but what we do know is that he has been hiding somewhere in the elevator shaft. While we're in Besaid, we'll figure out where he's at in the Celsius shafts, that'll be your job Jet." Buddy explained. "We'll keep him busy while you hide some cameras Shinra developed. This should spice a few-"  
  
"Me? Why can't Rikku do it? She's the one who crawled through the vents in the first place. And plus she's smaller than me. She can do it!" Jet complained.   
  
"You got a point there, okay, Rikku. You can do it, with Jet!" he said laughing.  
  
"You jackass!" Jet yelled. Buddy handed them each a small camera, no bigger than the nail on their small finger.  
  
"Shinra also developed this small device, it'll blink when your close to the exact place you must put it. Place it in it's desired position and then leave. Don't take too long." he handed them another small device that could fit in the palm of their hand. It was coated with a rough surface, leaving a small eye in the middle. "Oh and here's a com-link for yeah, Jet. Speak when asked to Here's a radio so we can here what's goin' down in his "secret hiding place"."  
  
"Yeah whatever. Are we there yet?"   
  
"About another five minutes and then you'll have the sunny beaches and wide open prairies of Besaid." Buddy said, spreading his arms out. Jet snickered at his act and then headed to the elevator along with Rikku.   
  
"Tell us when to go into action." Jet said, with a tone of sarcastic excitement in his voice.  
  
"Will do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The five minutes passed and they landed at their destination. The sunny beach was far from the sunny beach they thought it would be. Rain was falling heavily,Yuna and the others headed to the village quickly to evade the stormy weather. "Looks like we're on our own," Jet said tossing the camera in the air. He caught it in his right hand and held it in between his fingers. Rikku pushed the emergancy stop button and the elevator chugged. Rikku jumped onto a handrail and pushed the top of the elevator up, on one panel. It lifted and she shoved it to the side. Struggling to get up, she rolled over on to her back and stood up. Jet jumped up next, his hair more messed than usual, and took off a vent cover. "After you." he said with charm. Rikku crawled in on her belly and turned a corner. Jet did the same and followed her. Several minutes later they came to a large opening, it was big enough for a person to stand in. A child anyway, in one corner of the room stood an old, wooden coffee table with several magazines lying over it. Rikku stared around at the monitors and other technical devices, all flickering sparks on to the metalic floor. Rikku slapped the small radio under the laptop keyboard. She stuck the small camera under the desk ledge, Jet put his camera in a small computer buddy that wobbled back and forth when hit. He giggled at it and then followed Rikku back out, the space was tight, almost too tight according to Jet. Rikku jumped out and back into the elevator, Jet right beside her.....  
  
The young blonde haired boy woke up on the drisly beach of Besaid just in time to catch another wisp of rain. He could see the large ship in the distance and the sweet smell of Lulu's cooking. He knew it, he was finally back in Spira. His senses of his friends were near, was he finally returning to his love? Or was it just a vision? His first sense came into his head; a scene of his young Al Bhed friend:Rikku. He couldn't wait to see how much the girl had grown. But what was more important was to see his only love....Yuna. He stood up from the rocky shore and ran towards the village, free spirited. The wind beat against his face as the rain started to feel more like snow. The deep breeze of the weather was gathering, he felt so alive in the first time since that fateful day in the battle with Sin.   
  
He reached the hillside and peered to see the steaming stack of one of the houses. A fire was burning, but going out quickly, in the village center. He paced to it with excitment. This would be the happiest day of his entire life, to finally be reunited with Yuna. A crash came from the forest, a bullet zipped by his right arm, skinning it. He jumped back frightened. The buzzing noise of a chainsaw began to run in his ears, trees began to slice down from their stump. He didn't even bother to look at the forest figure. He just paced as fast as he could for the village entrance. When he entered, he heard a noise of gun reloading and firing again. He dived into Wakka and Lulu's hut, everyone around him cheered and gasped at his approach. "Tidus!" Yuna gasped thankfully. She tackled him into a hugging position and started to kiss his lips wildly. He tried to let go but it was their first meet in four years. When she finally let him go, the figure was already in the village. He was cloaked from head to toe in a long black robe, heading for the hut.  
  
"Oh no." he muttered. "Wakka!" Tidus shouted. Wakka through him the red and silver sword Auron had given to him the years before and grabbed his own weapon of choice, the blitzball. They headed out, going into battle with the violent person. He reached a long gloved hand to the cord of the chainsaw and pulled it back, the blazing motor started up and the blade started to spin. His eyes were shielded too. Wakka nailed the blitzball in his direction. He evaded it by bending backward, the gravity was normal, but this man wasn't. The twisted being charged at them with his blood stained chainsaw at his side, he pulled it back and waved it at them. Wakka caught the blitzball, but also received a bloody scratch on his left shoulder.  
  
"Friend of yours?" Wakka shouted over the motor. Tidus shook his head and waved the sword at the psychopathic.  
  
"Dunno his name! All I can tell he's a freak!" Tidus replied, regaining his grip on the sword. The chainsaw motor did as he pulled it again, he took out a shotgun and fired at Tidus who blocked the bullet immediately with his arm guard. He had built up some speed in his abscence. The gun was reloaded and fired again at Wakka. Wakka however asn't so lucky, he took a blow to the gut and passed out. Buddy had dragged him out of the man's line of fire. Yuna had been called to mend the wound while Paine was up next.  
  
"Ready, pretty boy?" she smiled. Tidus gapped at her comment but didn't answer. Paine circled him while Tidus went for him immediately knocking the wind out of him. He got up weak and was taken away by Paine who stabbed him in the chest. "I hope you're happy. I'm doing the world a favor." she said, she stabbed him into a tree and let blood leak down the tree's side. However he wasn't completely dead. He picked up a bottle and undid the cap. He took a swig on whatever was inside and wiped away a bloody mustache.   
  
"The world doesn't need one." he said softly. He tore the sword out with one hand and wiped the blood away from the sword. Going after Tidus again. He threw Paine's sword to the side and tackled Tidus to the ground, raising the chainsaw high. He pulled the cord, letting Tidus suffer from fear. He raised it high and began to drop it down slowly. His hair moved back and he closed his eyes, muttering "please don't kill me". Jet's gun fired from behind and blew him away.  
  
"Tidus!" he heard Rikku's voice shout from behind. She came runnin', Jet came walkin'. Sweat ran from his face as Rikku jumped into his arms, grasping his neck and kissing his face. "Are you alright?!" she worried. Tidus looked about ready to wet his pants, his heart was beating as fast as it possibly could. Rikku turned to Jet who sat near the exit. The man had gotten away, he obviously survived on blood. "Jet......what was that?" Tidus was right next to her, wide eyed.  
  
Jet stood up with his head down, "A few years ago, down off the coast of The Bikanel. I was separated from a group of desert bandits I met a guy named Rayne. A real good guy, even helped me find my way back. Never knew I was an outlaw though, a few weeks later I found out he was a serial killer by the name of "Psycho Rayne". I was in the process of going after him and turning him in. But as time passed I had to do what I had to do, he was my friend for awhile, but I had to double cross him. Now he's out for revenge to kill me and anyone else in his way."  
  
Rikku and Tidus were silent, "Sad." Tidus said. "But your buddy nearly killed me." he said smartly.  
  
"Well my "buddy" ain't your problem! Stay out of things that you're not welcome in!" Jet said, darting his eyes at Tidus. Tidus smirked and went back to the tent. Rikku walked with him back.  
  
"A serial killer?" she shivered. Her skin was cold and pale apart from the tan, beautiful skin she had before. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked behind him in case of the man's return. They walked into the hut and sat down, Wakka had been mended and Lulu stared at this "Newcomer".   
  
"Who this?" Wakka said rubbing his sore.  
  
"I'm Jet." he said quietly. Wakka got a look of fear on his face. He scooted back in a chair, the two year old baby in the crib rocked back in forth on it's bottom. "Jet Enduro." he said staring at the ground. Lulu stood up and pointed to the exit. A lighning spell in her fingers.  
  
"Get out of my house." she muttered. Jet stood up in shame. Rikku pulled him down and put a hand in front of Lulu.  
  
"Relax Lulu! He's a goodguy! And besides we don't really know if he's actually killed anyone!" Rikku suggested.   
  
"He's a murderer!" Wakka shouted. "Get the hell outta this house!" he said picking up Jet by the collar.  
  
"I never killed anyone! If I would've been that heartless, then why the hell did I save Tidus from getting his face split open by that freak of nature?! Huh?! You tell me!" Jet bellowed. Wakka let him down roughly. He crashed into a wooden cabinet.  
  
"He saved me too!" Rikku said proudly.  
  
"See? Why would I have saved someone when I would have murdered another twenty some? It wouldn't make any sense. I could've just let them die and I'd be on the run again."  
  
"You saved her? Yeah, you probably want to kill her yourself." Tidus said folding his arms.  
  
"What, you'd think I'd let her die? How heartless do you think I am? I saved her, she should be happy she's still alive! No thanks to you." Jet said with his arms folded.  
  
"Yes, yes I do. You went on a killing spree before the Guard managed to get you to Hakmura, you escaped prison, hijacked a space craft and have been illegally hiding out with the Gullwings. How can I not think you'd let her die or just want to just kill her yourself?" Tidus said smartly.  
  
"Do I have to have a reason?!" Jet snarled. The room went silent, even Rikku was moved by his comment. "You're not supposed to let good people die. And if you do, you're not a good person."  
  
"So you're saying you're a good person by saving a good person? Huh. Never thought of it that way. But what about the otehr things I mentioned?"  
  
"I never killed anyone! I'm telling you, someone framed me! And if you can't believe that then I guess you're just as insane as I am. Maybe the part of the hijacking was a little far-fetched but how the hell did you expect me to get off of the planet? They don't sell space crafts to prisoners."  
  
"You know Jet, just shut up. Okay? This is supposed to be good times. And good times mean no fighting." Tidus said calmly.  
  
"Wait, where's Hacker!?" Buddy said.  
  
"Wasn't he with you? I mean, you guys did bring him along with you. Didn't you? Didn't you? Oh no. You lost him?!" Rikku said, angrily.  
  
"Um hehe, guess we got a little out-o-hand there. Fine, let's do a search party. Tidus and Jet, follow the girls. Brother, Wakka, you follow me." Buddy said. The girls, Jet and Tidus went into the forest and Buddy with his "troops" went back to the path and hillside. The foliage was thick, almost impossible to see through, or even for light to shine. Somewhere in the dark, wet forest was the Hacker, waiting to be discovered. Another dark image was creating in Jet's mind, going back to a dark, dirty, grimy jail cell on the small planet, Hakmura. Hakmura was a large jail full of the galaxy's most wanted criminals. It was said to have been an alien study facility back in the day of the great Spiran War.   
  
  
  
Flash Back.....  
  
Jet rattled his shackles as a long gold weed hung from his mouth, he was suited in an orange uniform with a black ring around his neck. Black shoes, he hadn't had a shower for weeks and they had never cleaned out the cells. Space was growing small with all of the captured outlaws. He played a silver harmonica with the blues echoing out of the mouth piece. The other jailed outlaws banged and rattled the bars on their cages, hoping to get out on to the field to harvest the electrical power. When the Guard had been out the acknowledge of their cell he put the harmonica away and took the sweetened weed out of his mouth. A small blade of metal in his hands (which he found on the electrical plantation) was inserted into the lock, rigging it loose. He opened the cell door slowly and shut it quietly. In his point of view, it was every man or woman for themself.   
  
He slid down a ladder two floors and was spotted by one of the Dark Knights. They raised their guns but he was too quick as always. Jet man by the neck and weiled him into the stone wall. He dropped down, dead from the neck up. Jet harvested his pistol and fired away at the Dark Knights, two of them dropped to the hard floor with their armor, clanging at the hit. Jet grabbed two ammo clips from the guard's belt and put them in his baggy pant pocket. Tripping alarms and taking out the Guard was getting tougher by the step. He exited the bottom floor and dived into the closing hanger door. The garage was dark, but he could already sense his enemies in the shadows. he leaped behind a iron crate and held the gun, with the barrel pointing at the ceiling. He put the back to his forehead and closed his eyes, sweating with nerves. The noises of loading weapons and cocked shotguns, approaching guards and the jiggle of shackles. "It's over Jet, come out with your hands in the air, drop the weapon and we won't shoot." a commander said. He was nearly surrounded, the only other way to safety was to take an enemy airship. Which was exactly his plan. He jumped out from behind the crate, everything seemed to slow down as he dived through the air, gun blazing. Three guards fell as he landed. He made the clip drop and shoved a new one up the butt of the gun. He fired again and hailed the bullets toward the squad of Darkness. He made his way over to the driver's side of the vehicle without getting shot. He hopped in and turned a few knobbs, sending the aircraft into the air.  
  
A small joystick was in between his knees, he gripped it and stepped hard on the gas pedal. It moved quickly forward, shattering the hanger door into pieces. He broke through it and began to fire at the security system. Sentry guns and snipers spotted his movement, they fired rapidly at him. The glass didn't shatter, nor did the vehicle feel any harm. Not even a scratch was placed among it's metal. He quickened his trigger finger and fired the top and side weaponry at the resisting soldiers. Doing a three-sixty-barrel roll into the desert planet......he was free. Several fighters were sent after him, hailing him with bullets and lasers.  
  
Speeding farther into the sand storm, he had lost the other fighters. Putting on the leather seatbelt, the air-conditioned vents and the radio. A report was indicating that the Emperor's son would be taking the throne within weeks. Spira's Emperor had been the father of the young woman of fifteen he and his friend had been sent to recover. But his so called "friend" betrayed the cause and was now taking place as the Spiran "Mystery".   
  
Jet pulled the joystick up and fired toward the sky, where he would finally be out of the hell bent prison where he did not rightly belong.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Gippal had started to re-construct the story of his past in his mind but nothing seemed to fit, a voice came from behind, wandering in and out of his ears. "The Shadow is waiting......come, come and join us." it was the old man.  
  
"Yeah, but the streets are being patrolled. Are you sure he's in a safe place?" Gippal nodded. He still hadn't watched that sphere he had swiped from that man. Were they still out to get him? Gippal and the old man went into the dark streets. It was around noon. The old man lifted a manhole up from the street and hopped down into it, the people were yet again occupied on some great person. It looked to be a priest, preaching over the civillians. Gippal paid no mind and continued down into the sewer. He stepped down into a watery path that was pitch black. They were in the sewer tunnels of Luca.  
  
"Come. This way!" the old man insisted. He ran expenditiously down the water filled channel, toward a bright light. "Hurry boy! There is not a second to waste!" Gippal dragged behind and kept tripping. He finally caught up when they were at the ablaze luminescence. To their left was a two door entry way with a guard standing in front. The old man nodded and they were let through. Inside, was a lounge with many guards and members slacking. There was two guards at the staircase that led where ever. A large TV was on with newscasts about the "Underground" group. An attractive achor woman gave the daily weather report and then moved on to the headlines.  
  
"Earlier today, the sphere hunting group named the "Gullwings" have taken bounty hunter "Zane Gantouse`" hostage. It appears that the rebel named "Jet Enduro" has taken refuge on their ship as well. We have no notifications as to the whereabouts of the fugitives but authorites are working on the case. Other rebels have been sighted all over Spira. The most common destinations to have been seen by Spiran folk are Luca, Bevelle and Kilika. Their leader "The Shadow" has been said to have been hiding somewhere under the streets of Luca. Though reports indicate that the Dark Knight Guard have searched the waterways and have found not so much as a entry to their base. If you have had any encounter with the rebels, please contact the Guard immediately. Seven-teen citizens have already abandoned their hope in the government and have joined the rebels into waging war against "Dante` Sanchez", our soon-to-be Emperor of Spira. Though the rebellion has just begun, many of them will be either executed when captured or sent to prison for their remaining years." she spoke. The other headlines were about other stuff that had none of the rebels' interest. The channel was switched to something about Spira's history. Gippal felt dizzy as the room started to spin dexteral, but it wasn't he who started to spin, it was the room itself. Though everything stayed in it's stationed position. The guard from outside had come in as the door had traveled near the stairs, the other opening that led to the stairs had seeked a position near a brick wall. He and the old man went to the staircase and into a hall full of boarded up windows with little light shining through them. A steel door lay at the end of the hall, rusty and hole-filled. The old man knocked on the door once and it opened.  
  
"Ahh.....Gippal. You have chosen to join the rebellion?" a deep, calm voice said from behind a big arm chair in front of a wooden desk.  
  
"Yeah, and you are.....?" Gippal said folding his arms.  
  
"I am none other than the rebel leader......The Shadow!" he said. He didn't turn around in his chair, Just kept staring at a large fireplace in front of them. There was little fire but Gippal could sure feel it's flaming heat. "The Machine Faction, I have my trust that you will help us dig up the tomb when found?"  
  
"Um yeah. How much are we talking about as far as gil goes?" Gippal asked hopefully. The Shadow was silent for a few moments.  
  
"Gil? Hehe....My boy, when this tomb is found, there will be riches that are beyond the worth of gil. The treasures that lie hidden within Ala-Mar's crypt are worth more than anything in this world. That's why I've chosen the best man for the job! You. You have the technology, the power, the people to find this wonder. Whatever you get your hands on is yours for the taking." he laughed.  
  
"What are you really after?" Gippal said in suspiscion.  
  
"After? After?! The Emperor wants this tomb found! If we can get to it first, then this world belongs to us!"  
  
"So you just want the tomb for world domination?!" Gippal raged. "How the hell do you plan to get respect by doing that?! Are you out of your mind?!" The man just laughed behind his chair.  
  
"Such a powerful word. I've offered you friendship, and this is how you repay me. Gippal, this world is in your hands. Crumbling through your fingers. The Emperor will do something to control every single one of us. Even the rebels will be helpless. The sphere within it's walls has an enchanted power. If it falls into the wrong hands, we're dead."  
  
"....What'll you do with it?" Gippal answered.  
  
"Keep it out of the hands of Dante`. We'll keep it safe within the hideout. The citizens and rebellion families are crying out for protection! You must do something. If you help, the people of Spira will be indebted to you." he said. He snapped his fingers. "Think about it Gippal." the guard grabbed him by the collar and shoved him out of the room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Comments:Yeah.....cool huh? So Gippal may join the rebellion against their ruler. Maybe he and Jet will start to shape up and become friends? That's what I'd like to do. Sorry I didn't show the Shadow's face in this one. Now all I need is a badass duo to make this story owned. RR 


	7. Author's Note:Must Read

I apologize and as much as I hate to say it, my mom's getting rid of the internet until further notice. But look at the bright side, when I return, I'll have a lot of the chapters updated.-_| 


	8. Heart Broken

I know what you're thinking. "What the hell happened to Hacker?" Yep. I know what you know, ya know? Here's another chapter to keep your souls (if any j/k) awake at night. (-Note, Implicit sarcasm) Sorry Gippal had no say in the last chapter, to help make up to that, his part returns in this one!   
  
Disclaimer:Bologna sandwich ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter # 7:Heart Broken  
  
Jet's mouth fell so low it could touch the tip of his boot. He grabbed Buddy by the shirt, "What the hell did you do that for?!" Buddy, who got a real kick from it, tried his best not to laugh. "Now we're as dead as you will be!" Jet pushed him back and growled. "So whaddowe do now?"  
  
"Well, first of all-we'll keep them busy, while you guys go down and get the water. Trust me, you'll be fine." Buddy said coolly.  
  
"Trust you? You just murdered a bounty hunter who put a very large amount of money on my head!"   
  
"Well Jet, you're not the most trustworthy person either I mean, you carry around a boomerang and a machine gun." Tidus said calmly.  
  
"Take these." Buddy said, handing them four small glass capsules. "Fill them with the water and wait by the spring until we can get you back here. There should be a teleportation globe near." Rikku nodded confidently and went to the teleportation pad. Paine, Jet and Tidus followed. Buddy flicked a switch and sent them down to the snowy mountain, letting them freeze.  
  
  
  
As they landed, the burn of the cold wind already started to tear away at their skin. Rikku who barely wore anything covered her shoulders and did her best for the rest of her body but no warmth came. Even her scarf couldn't stand the temperature, it caught snow as did her hair. "S-so, w-w-w-where's t-that s-pr-spri-spring?" she stuttered. Paine sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Somewhere on the other side of the mountain. Professor Buddy must've thought wrong." she started to make her own path to keep moving. Jet and Tidus followed.   
  
"H-hey! You're j-just gonna l-leave me h-here?" Rikku pouted. She ran after them hugging herself. She caught up with Jet and Tidus, ending up between them to hopefully catch some of their body heat, if any. Tidus put a friendly arm around her shoulder, it had warmed her up a little quickly began to die down. "Man, Buddy's such a jerk!"  
  
"Yeah. He's not the only one," his eyes traveled to Jet who kept his eyes on the path, feet crunching in the snow behind him. His eyes teared as the wind beat against them, "So how's everyone been, Rikku?"  
  
"O-okay." Rikku said, feeling a slight uncomfort from him. He'd expect something like this he'd do for Yuna, but maybe it was for another reason. She glared to her right at Jet, he just stared at the path ahead at Paine's back. His long red scarf flew behind him, as did Rikku's but not like his. His was worn like a legend would wear their's. The way a real hero would, his eyes still shined even if there was no sun at all. His hair had gathered bits of snow, maybe more but it was hard to tell. As he moved his head down, she turned away to look forward, Paine was now farther ahead.  
  
"We gotta keep up." Jet said, he started to pick up pace into a faster walk. Rikku acted alike and did the same, letting Tidus' arm fall. He caught up quickly near the three of them.   
  
"Stop." Paine said, extending both of her arms out. "I think we've got company." Standing right in front of them was none other than Zane himself, brushing the snow off of his front. He was dressed pretty warm, for a bounty hunter I mean. He turned to the four and narrowed his eyes, he started toward them and took off his sunglasses.  
  
"Your all under arrest. And I'm sorry for it Gullwings, but kidnapping a bounty hunter isn't a smart idea." he said.  
  
"Under arrest?" Paine said, showing him her sword. He didn't back away or beg for his life, he just stared at the sword and waited for her to make her move.  
  
"Go ahead, but if you kill me, everyone in this mountain will hear you. May cause and avalanche, so whaddya say? Put down your weapon, or give it to me!" he said. He cuffed Jet's hands and punched him in the stomach. He fell to the ground, clenching his teeth. Rikku gasped and Zane gave a small laugh. "I've taken you once, and I'll take you again!" he said, kicking him in the side. He brought him back up and shoved him toward the mountain side, "Jet, do you know how long I've waited for this?" Jet didn't answer, he had just narrowed his own eyes and waited for someone to make a move.  
  
"You're gonna kill him? Are you insane? Killing him won't make you any better!" Rikku shouted, trying to pull him loose. "Besides, how do you know that he killed anyone? I won't believe it until I have proof of how he killed twenty-seven people!"  
  
"Rikku, if I let him go. If I let him live, he'll kill you too. Especially when he travels with your crew!" Zane shouted. He pushed Jet back to the ground and rung Jet's hands to his back. "Jet, your friend wants proof. If I give it to her, and she believes it, you come with me back to the big house." he reached for a small bag in his cloak pocket.  
  
"You carry around the evidence in your jacket? Aren't you supposed to keep it at some lab?" Rikku said. Tidus had an arm around her again, filling her with warmth. Jet coughed in the snow and waited for Zane's response. A small bag came out with something inside, something that weighed fairly.  
  
"We got this after Jet murdered his seven-teenth victim, it was in a local store in Luca. It even shows the boy's face. Right down to the last eye lash." he chuckled. It was a sphere. Jet was so young, so his age would have been two years younger from the sphere's point of view.  
  
"I told you, I never killed anyone!" Jet said, almost starting to cry. He coughed once more into the snow. Zane handed it to Rikku who ran her fingers over the top when Jet shouted, "Rikku! Zane's lying! I never killed anyone! Sweet Jesus, you can't possibly think that I had a desire to kill that many people!"  
  
Rikku played the sphere and what she saw blew her precious mind. As it played, the images that were shown made her burn with anger. Jet played it as an annonymous citizen walking into a random cafe`. As the store clerk greeted him, he pulled out his lamh. The store clerk backed away, knocking over several glasses and spilling the containing liquids all over the floor.  
  
"Nothing to be worried about. I'm just here for the sphere." Jet said holding out his hand. The clerk had no answer, he just stood in one spot with his hands in front of his face.  
  
"Please! Don't shoot! Take anything you want, but don't kill anyone!" the clerk begged. Jet put two fingers to his forehead and aimed the gun carefully at his cranium. He fired and a ear shattering scream was heard from the background. Jet jumped over the counter and looked under the counter and in the cabinets. He found nothing which led him to believe he was wasting time. As he left the cafe`, he was confronted by the Dark Knight Guard, from what was heard, the guards fell to the ground, dead. Rikku turned it off, mad as hell.  
  
Her eyes started to fill with tears, as they ran down her windburned cheeks she dropped to her knees. "Jet?" she said, sadly. Jet lay there in the snow, not knowing what had just happened. "Why?" Jet tried to sit up but Zane pushed him down again.  
  
"Don't worry, Rikku. He's going back to Hakmura and this time, he won't break out!" Zane said confidenly. It didn't stop Rikku from crying, that's for sure. She stood up, weakly and punched the rock three times.   
  
"Jet.....Could you? How could you, Jet?" she cried as she watched the white haired boy lay in the snow, unable to sit up or even move.  
  
"Zane! What have you done?!" Jet shouted, trying to squirm away. Tidus and Paine put a hand on Rikku's shoulder. Bringing her down the path. "What have you done?! You.......I'll get you Zane! I swear it!" Zane brought Jet up and he struggled to go after his former comrades. They hadn't looked back. This time, he was going back. He was finally returning to his place, in the maximum security prison where it was said impossible to escape. But he did, he escaped. He was legend and to the other "friends" he had in jail. This time, he wasn't going back. He'd just have to accept fate the way it was.  
  
Gippal came up from the manhole and looked around. He pushed it to the side and hopped up out of the sewers. The notification of the "world-domination" had got his temper up too much. To side with the emperor and rat them out would be very bad, the streets would no longer be safe for him, anyone could be a rebel.  
  
He kicked a dented can along the road while two children ran around town carrying balloons. He smirked at the pity they would recieve if the rebels actually took over. As time passed, each and every one of the citizens crowded around the docks awaiting for the emperor to crown his son. Though the ceremony wouldn't begin for a good while, Gippal went for some food. He eyed a couple cuddling on a bench and thought of Rikku, where ever she was or how she was. He expected she knew nothing of this, what would she say if he became a rebel? Or how else would she react? He smashed the can and gave it one last swift kick and sent it flying into the nearest trash can.  
  
"Gippal, what in the world have I done?" he said, rubbing his temples. "You not only have put yourself in danger, you have also lost track of your woman and in the middle of Luca, without a boat. And this ship is sinking fast!" he laughed. Maybe all he needed was a good drink to calm himself. He stepped into the cafe/bar and ordered a medium sized beer. It pierced his lips with a smooth, satisfying crisp. After it was finished, he smacked his lips and ordered another.  
  
"Thanks." he muttered as the bartender left, four other people sat on the stools next to him. All looking very much like street punks, rebels maybe? He had to much suspiscion toward the rebellion to trust anyone, for all he knows, his drink could've been poisoned. Nah, even that would sound stupid. The boss going to kill a man who refused his offer twenty minutes ago.   
  
It seemed like a hundred years later Gippal was still slurping on the same drink he was given, but it actually appeared that time wasn't fast enough for him. After he had a third drink, he took off into the city, maybe he could find someone who would give him a ride to where ever he needed to go, but just far enough to get him away from here. Anywhere but here would be fine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rikku, Paine and Tidus had gone off to find the water, after Rikku's scene and her feelings and heart crushed by the man who felt as if he didn't even have a reason to live. Zane pulled him up one last time and shook him, "See Jet? You have no friends or family to care about you. Your friends hate you now, all because of this!" he said, holding up the sphere. He dropped it to the snow and pulled Jet's gun and boomerang away from him, he put them in his cloak and pulled Jet along the mountain side. "Never underestimate me, Jet. Because if you do, you let your guard down. And when you let your guard down, I attack and never ever give mercy. But with you, I'll make an exception.......for now." he started to laugh and then they were quiet for a good while.   
  
When they reached a steep drop, four men where below, armed with the same weapons Jet encountered in Luca. They had an easy trigger finger, Jet could tell and they also seemed to be well trained. "Whay'd I tell ya?! He's mine!" Zane screamed. The four guards laughed and came near the drop. Zane pushed Jet and he fell over the edge, caught by the men. They then dropped him back onto the ground and waited for Zane. He slid down another way and put his hand out for a spare gun. The largest one handed him a silver pistol that shine gold around the tip of the barrel.   
  
"Hey what about the otehrs?" Jet remembered. "You said you were arresting them too!"  
  
"True. But they had no proof of what you did, therefore they had no idea you actually did this. I let them go because they were protecting you when the information they had wasn't enough. Everyone wants you to die, that's how most outcasts are!" Zane explained.  
  
The other guards picked him back up and tossed him into the back of a hovercraft. They shut two doors and locked them tightly. It was pitch black, very cold and not very big. As they started to move, he flew back and hit the back doors. The road was bumpy, even for a vehicle that hovered two feet off the ground. He tossed back and forth many times before a small window was opened from the front. It was Zane, again. "Hello, Jet. Now we understand that Psycho Rayne is on the loose as well. Any leads on where he might be?"  
  
"I killed him, and I plan to do it to you too." Jet muttered.  
  
"Spoken like a true murderer. Way to go, Enduro." the window shut and there was a laugh. Jet was hurled toward his left and then back again. As it continued, he started to breath heavily as the wind flew out of his body.   
  
"This is it." Paine said, plainly. Tidus hopped down next to her and filled two of the capsules. He stuck a small knob over the top to keep the water inside.   
  
"Aren't ya comin', Rikku?" he said, trying to cheer the girl up. She didn't answer and sat on the rock, she lay back and sighed, while spreading her arms out. "Rikku!" she hadn't budged, not so much as a noise either. "You had to have known he was a badguy. I mean, it's not like you lost a friend. Why should you bother crying over someone like him? He didn't care about you at all!" Rikku sat up and stared at him straight in the eye. "Um Rikku?"  
  
"I'm not crying because he's gone!" Rikku shouted. "I'm crying because he lied to me and killed that man in the cafe`! If you can't trust someone who saved your life, than who can you trust?!" Tidus was speechless.   
  
"Want me to fill up the bottle? Or are you just gonna sit there?" she threw the bottle to Tidus which landed about eight feet behind him. "Nice one." As he went to retrieve it, there was a splash in the water and he felt a hurtful smack in the back of the head. "Hey!" he shouted. Rikku was mad about something for her to do something like that, maybe. She and the other Al Bhed beat him up real good when they first met. "That wasn't funny!" Rikku fell back into the water and closed her eyes. Tidus shook his head and put the three capsules in his pocket. "Coming, Cid's girl?" he thought he'd give it a go, considering it really annoyed the heck out of her. She got up immediately and folded her arms, feeling the breeze that the air gave her.  
  
"Stop messing around. Wanna save Yuna? Then hurry up. We don't have all day." Paine said, inserting the small capsule in her leather pocket. Tidus splashed some water onto her and ran out of the water, err waded. They were still in stealth as they passed the Guard, when they passed them they traveled to the gate where a teleportation globe shined. Paine pressed her fingers to it, and the Celsius hummed overhead, the other guards may have been either deaf, or they might have gotten Zane's notice to say that they were free. As it lowered, the hatch opened up and extended onto the side of the mountain where they could easily run onto, Paine went first, then Rikku and Tidus last. The hatch closed and Buddy stood with his hands out.  
  
"Capsules? Hey, where's Jet? No, don't tell me they-"  
  
"Zane grabbed him and took him with him somewhere. Dunno, but I'm not surprised. He convinced Rikku by showing him a sphere that showed Jet pumping this guy full of lead." Tidus said, coolly. He relaxed his head on his hands and continued, "I'm not surprised. No one could be on the run that long with Zane on the case. He'll be very happy with his new reward." there was a tone of jealousy in his voice.  
  
"Well, Jet gave us his loot. So why not use it?" Buddy offerred.  
  
"Why should we use it when it's been touched by him? If I'd have known better, I'd have just said turn him over in the beginning!" Rikku shouted.   
  
"Well, we would've gotten the money and we wouldn't of had to go to that weird island. So I see your point, but on the bright side, it's over. Just forget about it. He's not coming back, hopefully. Now on to business. Fill these with the water and she'll be fine!" Buddy demanded. He handed over three medical containers with needles poking out from the top, they were long and very sharp. "We gotta friend in need." Rikku looked at them nervously as she took a capsule from Tidus, she opened the bottom and started to pour the water in, little by little. Tidus, Paine and Buddy did the same. When they were filled, Buddy sat in his car and they shot off to Besaid.  
  
Rikku walked into the neon-lit hall toward the elevator when Tidus put an arm on her shoulder and swung her around. "Rikku, I hope you're not upset. Because everything will be okay, Yuna'll be fine." he said, doing his best to cheer her up. She just stared down at her feet. And then pulled him into a hug, Tidus began to warm up around the ears and then hugged her back. She started crying again and ran off to the cabins. Tidus rubbed his head, not understanding what had just happened.  
  
Rikku lay face down on the bed as her tears sogged up the pillows. She cried for what seemed like forever, but it had only been a few minutes until they stopped. She lay still, not even wanting to see her cousin be smothered by the man of her dreams. Rikku knocked the photo of her and Tidus face down on the nightstand. It only brought back the pain of making her feel like a lovesick idiot. She had been with Gippal for eight months and the love was already starting to rub off towards him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A dark figure moved through the ruins of Zanarkand quickly. Concentrating on stealth, the figure moved toward a settled band of the Dark Squadron. A silenced pistol in one hand, and a long samurai sword in the other, it ran across the camp. "I'm in." a womanly voice came from behind a mask. She grabbed hold of it and thew it off, on to the floor. Another voice came from her hand, a small radio.   
  
"Plant the microphone near the bed." it said. She put a small round disk on the bed leg and waited for the next order. "Now, we hide the camera. Fix it so it would point to the target." as she reached inside a satchel, voices came from the outside. She quickly placed the camera at a random angle that pointed to the velvet laced flaps and took off. Even the old ruins were being scouted by the Guard. Which wasn't really a surprise considering it was one of the best places for the outlaws to fled. She ducked behind some rock and pulled out the shiny black gun, it's felt so smooth to her skin, and even better on it's rubber handle. Holding it loosely in her fingers, she aimed it around fro any sign of bogey. No one had come, but she could feel that there was someone nearby.  
  
"Number Nine, do you copy?" the voice came again.  
  
"Roger that, over." she said. She ducked down behind the rock again, waiting for the reply.  
  
"We have a perfect picture. Good work, don't take out anyone.....yet. When you return to the ruins again, check up on them to see if they've found the camera or microphone. I've sent someone to come get you. Over and out." he said. On the horizon, she could make out a small speed boat with two men in it, and a harpoon cannon. She smiled and put the gun away.  
  
"Always on time." she smirked.  
  
"Yeah. That's because we need to get the hell outta here and back to Luca before the boat leaves!" an man with darker skin said. "I'm sure they've captured hundreds of rebels. They're being taken to the spaceport to send them to Hakmura, we're told that Jet Enduro's going with!"  
  
"Jet Enduro?! That's insane! It's impossible!" Number Nine shouted.  
  
"But true. He bounty hunter caught him just today in the Gagazet. If Jet's escaped once, he can do it again. He's one of our most trusted rebels. He can't loose this fight to some pretty boy with an army of thousands. Excuse me, millions." the second one said. He mounted himself on a seat near the harpoon and let her pass on to the boat. "Hurry up, we need to save time. The Shadow won't be pleased." The three of them left the shore and into the ocean, the boat was quite old. For it's time that is. Ropes and nets lined the floor, along with weapons and bullet caps.  
  
"What's with all the gear?" Nine said.  
  
"Well, we kinda had a run in with a fisherman. So we took his ship. We would've had three men here, if it weren't for the bloody Guard." the second one said, cocking a shotgun. He had a slight british accent to him, his hair was black and he was around the age of twenty. "Let's bust a few caps when we get to Luca! Go down to the base and then attack the ship! It'll be great fun!"  
  
"Calm down. You know the Shadow ain't gonna give us that privelage. Especially when we've lost Jet. He's basically our logo." the dark skinned man said sarcastically. "Yeah I got it, invite ourselves over for a cocktail and plant on a bomb under the dinner table. How does that sound?"  
  
"You'll have your chance once we pull off the Shadow's secret weapon. That is if he ever tells us." Nine said. What are the leads Raid?" she said to the man with the slight british accent.  
  
"Well, first of all. Ask Jek. And second of all, I'm just the guy that shoots the getaway ride's weapons." Raid said, aiming the cannon at the water. Number Nine turned her head toward the man with the dark skin and opened her mouth, he smashed down the gas pedal, causing her to fall back.  
  
"There are no leads. The only leads we had were to bring you back to Shadow. It's not our fault he gives us the crappiest jobs ever. We never get to join an assault on the enemy or not so much as drive their getaway. We've lost more than ten men this week, and I don't expect it to stop now. He's giving birth to a war that means putting our friends and family in danger! But I joined this rebellion to fight, and that's what I wanna do." Jek said, confidently.  
  
"Well lemme take the wheel and you can fight this thing!" Raid shouted over the roar of the motor. Jek looked back to see a large, aquatic creature emerge from the water. It dived back down and a gigantic wave of water fell upon the boat, thrusting it forward. Jek sped up to escape the creature, but it followed like a magnet. Number Nine withdrew a larger gun from a hold from the boat and shot at the creature. A yellow flash came from the barrel and bullets were sent flying into it's head, small blotches of blood were sent onto the back. Raid pulled the harpoon up and aimed at it's head, he fired once and a first harpoon was released, sending it a little above it's massive jaws. As he fired another, they began to slow down. The force of the monster was too strong and they would eventually be pulled under if they did not kill it in time.   
  
"We're not going any faster!" Jek said, annoyed. "Kill it before I kill you!" Raid took his word and smashed a button with his fist on the top of the cannon. The top spread apart and a gattling gun was centered in the center next to the harpoon launchers. He fired with his trigger finger and the gun started spinning. Firing massive amounts of bullets into it's scaly skin. It raised a claw, which looked like a scyth, and slit it across the motor, digging it into the rear of the boat. Their speed decreased and finally they stopped, they all stared at the monster:Frozen in fear.  
  
"What is that?" Raid said, his heart pounding with nerves. His mouth fell open as it raised another scyth. It's claws shining in his brown eyes. The scyth came crashing down on to the boat, shooting them into the air. Rain started to come down, very hard. The boat was shattered into pieces and the goods were scattered into the water, she had a few spare clips of ammo for her pistol and a satchel with a holographic-appearance communicator. She swam to a piece of the sabatoged ship and threw her arms on to it, she reached under the freezing water and took out a dagger from her belt. She pegged it into the metal piece and gripped it tightly. She then pulled out the communicator and placed it in her hands. She pressed a small button and waited for the image to come into view. It was fuzzy and hardly an image at all.  
  
"Send......help." she said weakly and heavily. It shut off by itself and she passed out over the metal piece and let the water swallow it. The water beat down on her head, freezing water that sunk into her jumpsuit and down her skin.   
  
Jet woke up hours later with the rain pouring down on the craft from outside. It was still dark and the lack of light and water pouring down made him feel cozy. The doors swung open and two guards dragged him out by the collar. They threw him to the ground and pointed their bayonets at him, ready to attack when the order was given.   
  
"Once we get to the silo, it's bye-bye Spira and hello jailcell! Face it, Jet. You'll go down, just like your father." an older man said, with his hands behind his back.  
  
Jet's POV  
  
I never did actually get to meet my parents. I was just a kid when I last saw them, but what did he mean by "go down"? I'm sure it means something I don't want to get myself into. But what did I get myself into? Rikku, the girl I thought was my only friend hates me for something I couldn't have ever done! At least, that's what my mind tells me. The rebels are losing the war and I'm being taken back, to where they suppose I belong. That sphere, that couldn't of been me. Why was I looking for a sphere? My past, that's it!   
  
"You.....You knew my father?!" Jet shouted, jumping up. The guards didn't put force him to the ground like Zane did before, just let him stand. Holding guns with very long blades attatched to the barrel to his back.   
  
"Yeah, I knew him. Though he was lucky to be killed by someone who mattered." the man spat. "Our very own, Promethius Sanchez killed him when the rebels tried taking over Spira in the first place. Your father was the best rebel the Shadow had ever seen. Of course until you came along and murdered a whole group of random people and escape the galaxy's most high-tech, maximum security prison. Once you get in, you never get out is what they say. But you, kid you beat your way through their strongest soldiers, traps and cells. That I will congratulate you for, but now. Once we get to the prison, you'll be lucky to even live a few hours." the man said, grinning. Jet grinned back and felt the blades with his fingers.   
  
"Really, is that something?" Jet muttered. "Yeah, kill an innocent man if you have to. But before you do, just think about his great escape. And when you do, I'm sure that the escape will be fabulous."   
  
"Kid, I'm not the one who'll be killin' ya. Dante` will see to that." he gave a hoarse laugh and then turned a snowy corner. The guards poked Jet with their guns and gave him the word to follow. As he turned the snowy turn, a large cabin was stationed on a hill. Guards and vehicles were parked near a large gondola that lead to the snowy peak of the mountain.   
  
''Time's a wastin'! Hurry up, outlaw. We ain't got all freakin' day." one of the soldiers behind him said. Jet ignored the comment and continued, the snow got deeper as he walked further into the icy rain. It seemed like hail when he thought about it. But if only he could be back at the Celsius, not be a prisoner instead, a sphere hunter searching for his long lost past....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Comments:This wasn't as great as the others I know that, but it did explain some crap, right? RIGHT?! Besides the fact that he's going to prison and may be executed within a few hours of his arrival. Rikku's in a very bad condition, falling in and out of love with Gippal, being "lied" to by a "friend" that saved her life. What a brat, huh? Nah, just way out of focus. RR 


End file.
